


Luna Blu

by Nemainn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Prostitution, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainn/pseuds/Nemainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Lì era cominciato l'incubo...<br/>Non aveva dovuto aspettare si levasse la luna, la semplice scomparsa dell'astro solare aveva innescato il cambiamento.**</p>
<p>Alan ha sedici anni, ed è costretto a scendere a patti con un patrigno che lo usa e lo ha reso quello che è, con un mondo violento e nascosto, che rende la sua vita ancora più difficile...<br/>Corte Nera, Bianca, Useelie e Seelie, in una lotta di cui è apparentemente un innocente a farne le spese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

La mano che lo premeva contro il muro era pesante e decisamente troppo forte perché lui potesse realmente opporvisi.  
Alan si morse il labbro per evitare di emettere suono, qualunque suono, quando il ginocchio dell'uomo massiccio davanti a lui gli allargò le gambe con un movimento brusco.  
La coscia dell'altro cominciò a premere e strofinarsi sul sesso del ragazzo che girò la testa, per non dover vedere il viso dell'uomo, abbassando il capo in un gesto arreso e sottomesso.  
Venne spinto contro il muro con più forza, premuto contro di esso con violenza.  
L'intero corpo dell'uomo gli aderiva addosso, schiacciando il ragazzo contro la parete sporca della casa.  
Un tempo bianca la pittura era ora macchiata e in alcuni punti scrostata da macchie di umidità grigiastre.  
La bocca dell'uomo cominciò a percorrere la gola e l'incavo del collo del ragazzo lasciando, al suo passaggio, segni rossi e umidi. Lasciando, sulla pelle d'alabastro del più giovane, impronte di denti che si sarebbero trasformate in piccoli lividi.  
Alan deglutì imponendosi di non dire nulla, di non supplicarlo di smettere, di non guaire come un cucciolo spaventato.  
Anche se era spaventato lo era veramente tanto, non voleva urlarlo al mondo a quel modo, sopratutto non voleva farlo capire a lui. Era già abbastanza umiliante così. In quel modo. Sottomettersi senza fiatare, stringendo i denti, per non lasciar uscire l'odio, l'umiliazione, la paura e a volte il dolore.  
-Che cosa c'è, vorresti piangere marmocchio?- Alan scosse la testa per quanto glielo permetteva la pressione sul collo da parte dell'altro. L'odore di birra rancida, proveniente da quella bocca invadente, gli entrava nelle nari sensibili nauseandolo.  
La bocca dell'uomo si incollò alla sua, possessivamente, costringendolo ad accettare nella sua la lingua dell'altro e il sapore della birra scadente gli invase il palato. L'odio e la paura agirono sui suoi istinti e i canini cominciarono ad allungarsi.  
L'uomo, sentendoli sempre più acuminati, si staccò e lo spinse. La testa di Alan sbatté con un tonfo sordo contro la parete, stordendolo per un attimo con la violenza dell'impatto. Quel minuto di vuoto aiutò Alan a controllarsi e i suoi canini tornarono umani.  
-Allora cosa cazzo hai eh? Cosa cazzo hai da tirare fuori le zanne, eh moccioso?- L'uomo si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per premergli la mano sul petto, in una presa che lo teneva con la schiena aderente alla parete, fino a mozzargli il respiro. Lo guardava, gli occhi ora erano di una sfumatura dorata, accesi di rabbia, sembravano sondare l'anima di Alan, che solo con uno sforzo riuscì a non tremare.  
-Nu..Nulla. Scusa Petar...- L'uomo sbuffò, guardando il ragazzo davanti a lui, scosse la testa e si allontanò mollando la presa.  
-Vammi a prendere una birra.- L'uomo si diresse alla malconcia e scolorita poltrona, un tempo di un simil velluto verdone, nella piccola sala. Si lasciò cadere su di essa, con un cigolio sofferente delle molle, e mise una gamba a cavalcioni del bracciolo. Nel mentre Alan si era diretto nella minuscola cucina per prendere la birra. Ad ogni passo ringraziava qualunque cose avesse fatto desistere l'uomo. Sperando che non fosse semplicemente una pausa ma, che almeno per quel giorno, lo lasciasse stare. Lo odiava, lo odiava con tutte le sue forze.  
Ma non poteva fare nulla, ancora, per ribellarsi davvero, per liberarsi di lui.  
Alan non era certo un ragazzino gracile, era alto per la sua età e dimostrava di più dei suoi sedici anni, ma in confronto a Petar era gracile, debole.  
Sottomesso a quell'uomo che sua madre aveva sposato pochi anni prima, per poi avere il cattivo gusto di morire lasciandolo solo, nelle mani di quello stronzo.  
Il ragazzo si spinse i capelli dietro le orecchie, erano lunghi, incolti e incredibilmente scuri. Talmente neri da sembrare tinti.  
Aprì il frigorifero. Macchie di ruggine lungo l'esterno del vecchio portello, dove lo smalto era saltato, sembravano quasi segni di una malattia. Scrollando la testa il ragazzo prese una bottiglia di birra, la stappò e andò dall'uomo seduto scompostamente sulla poltrona.  
Gli porse la bottiglia e si voltò per andarsene.  
-Dove pensi di andare? Vuoi nasconderti in qualche buco sperando mi ubriachi fino a dimenticarmi di te? Eh? Pidocchio ingrato.- Gli occhi dell'uomo lo inchiodarono. In effetti era quella la sua intenzione, solitamente funzionava, ma quel giorno sembrava che la fortuna di Alan lo avesse abbandonato. -Siediti qua, voglio averti sottomano.- Il ragazzo si fece cadere stancamente ai piedi della poltrona, sul tappeto sfilacciato agli angoli, con gli occhi bassi.  
Indossava jeans chiari, sdruciti e strappati, una maglietta degli Iron Maiden, che aveva visto tempi molto migliori, con il collo troppo largo, ed era a piedi scalzi.  
La televisione era accesa e sul piccolo schermo passavano le immagini di una partita di rugby. Nulla di interessante in effetti secondo lui. L'audio era basso ma perfettamente udibile. Sembrava iniziata da poco.  
Petar colpì Alan alla spalla, con il piede e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi dalla partita in televisione per guardarlo, sollevando interrogativo un sopracciglio scuro e ben disegnato.  
-Bevi anche tu moccioso, sia mai che ti crescano le palle.- Alan represse una smorfia di disgusto. Era inutile rifiutare. Petar la avrebbe presa come una sfida, o qualcosa di simile, e probabilmente nel migliore dei casi si sarebbe limitato a costringerlo a bere con la forza. Prese la bottiglia e ingollò un grosso sorso della birra forte ma da poco che girava in casa. Magari lo avrebbe aiutato, anche se non aveva mai funzionato prima. Gli ridiede la bottiglia e lo sguardo di vago apprezzamento che gli venne rivolto ebbe il potere di inquietarlo maggiormente.  
Alan riportò inquieto gli occhi sullo schermo, al sicuro dal rischio di incrociare quelli dell'uomo. Ma la partita di rugby non era certo in grado di polarizzare la sua attenzione e la sua mente tornò al passato.  
Quando sua madre aveva sposato Petar lui aveva tredici anni. Era un ragazzino magro e dinoccolato, studioso, fin troppo sveglio. Tanto da sapere benissimo che sua madre, di mestiere, era una specie di baldracca.  
Non aveva ben chiaro il tutto, aveva ancora alcune lacune su certe professioni e fatti della vita a quell'età, ma non era stupido. Teoricamente la donna faceva la cameriera, ma c'erano giorni in cui allo stipendio si aggiungevano 'mance'.  
Fino a quando Maggie, quello era il nome di sua madre, non incontrò al bar dove lavorava Petar.  
Ci impiegarono poco a sposarsi, la donna era follemente, ciecamente, innamorata di quell'armadio dalla carnagione olivastra. Fu così che l'incubo di Alan iniziò a prendere forma.  
Fino a quando sua madre era stata viva, lui era solo un incomodo, una specie di presenza un po' fastidiosa, uno che girava silenzioso per casa ma che veniva ignorato.  
Poi pochi giorni prima che un'incidente gli portasse via la madre Alan aveva visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto vedere.  
Erano almeno le due di notte, ma per il ragazzo era consuetudine rimanere fuori fino a ora molto tarda nonostante avesse solo quattordici anni. Era rimasto fuori con degli amici, aspettando come sempre un orario in cui sicuramente sua madre era rincasata, non voleva mai stare solo in casa con Petar, lo spaventava. Non gli aveva fatto nulla, ancora, eppure già allora aveva paura di quegli occhi sempre troppo profondi, scrutatori, dalle luminosità simili a quelle dell'oro antico.  
Erano andati via tutti ormai e Alan era rimasto solo, nel grosso parco della periferia. Si era seduto su di una panchina malconcia, sotto un grosso tasso dalle chiome basse. Aspettava, non era certo di trovare sua madre a casa e non voleva correre rischi.  
La sagoma di un uomo si avvicinava in silenzio, Alan era nascosto dalle fronde rigogliose, perfettamente immobile, con il vento che gli scostava con dita gentili i capelli dal viso. L'uomo si guardò attorno, ora vicinissimo e illuminato in pieno dai raggi della luna, piena ed enorme, nel cielo sgombro di nubi. Alan grazie alla luce lo riconobbe senza nessun problema nonostante fosse notte, era Petar.  
Ma aveva qualcosa di strano, la sua forma stava cambiando sotto i suoi occhi.  
Troppo spaventato per gridare o reagire in qualunque modo fissò la scena, orripilato, incapace di credere ai suoi occhi. Il rumore delle ossa che si rompevano e ricomponevano nella nuova forma, la figura che grottescamente mutava diventando... Altro.  
Un ululato.  
Un suono completamente alieno in quella notte, un suono che non si era mai sentito nei dintorni.  
Un grido di paura nacque e morì sulle sue labbra quando gli occhi d'oro antico di un gigantesco lupo lo fissarono.  
Era impossibile, eppure lui lo aveva visto avvenire davanti ai suoi occhi.  
I licantropi non solo esistevano, ma ne aveva davanti uno che lo conosceva, uno con cui divideva il tetto. Che si scopava sua madre.  
Il grosso essere, massiccio e ancora più grosso di quello che era parso al ragazzo, lo aveva visto e gli era saltato addosso, mordendolo più volte e Alan era svenuto. Forse dalla paura, forse per il dolore, forse una combinazione di entrambi.  
Ma quando si era risvegliato, confuso e agitato, era a casa, nel suo letto, con i segni dei morsi quasi scomparsi. Li fissò, stavano guarendo sotto i suoi occhi ad una velocità straordinaria, scomparendo infine del tutto: Alan si chiese se non avesse semplicemente sognando. Non c'erano più dei segni di morsi che avrebbero dovuto ucciderlo, erano completamente scomparsi, e il dubbio di aver solo sognato una cosa così incredibile si insinuò saldamente in lui.  
Pochi giorni dopo tornando dal lavoro sua madre era stata investita da un ubriaco, l'assicurazione aveva pagato, aveva versato una somma non indifferente su di un conto a nome del ragazzo. Alan si sarebbe potuto definire ricco se non che, essendo minorenne e Petar il suo tutore, era legato a lui per poterne vedere anche un solo centesimo.  
Era Petar che gestiva il conto, i soldi, che legalmente badava a lui assicurando il suo mantenimento. A modo suo, ovviamente.  
Ricordava perfettamente il funerale della madre, pochissime persone erano presenti, forse neppure dieci.  
Si ricordava Petar in piedi dietro di lui, nel completo scuro un po' stretto sulle spalle massicce. Gli teneva la mano sulla spalla e Alan era dolorosamente consapevole del vero messaggio di quella stretta.  
“Sei mio, non mi puoi scappare”  
E da allora non era mai riuscito a fuggire, gli apparteneva.  
-Ehi cazzone mi senti o ti sei rincoglionito?- Alan voltò la testa e la scosse. -Ti ho detto di portarmene un'altra, vedi di sturartele le orecchie!- Con agilità il ragazzo si alzò da terra di scatto, farlo aspettare in quel momento sarebbe solo stato peggio. Per lui ovviamente. Al volo gli portò un'altra bottiglia e si ripeté la scena di poco prima, un sorso per lui e il resto per Petar seduto scompostamente sulla poltrona.  
Il fisico di Petar era massiccio e muscoloso, il corpo allenato di un uomo decisamente forte. Faceva il buttafuori e ne incarnava decisamente tutti gli stereotipi.  
Una certa brutalità degna di nota, accompagnata da una mancanza di acume simile alla stolta cocciutaggine di un toro.  
La partita proseguiva in televisione, le finali tra Italia e Irlanda pareva.  
Di più Alan non sapeva, non gli interessava lo sport.  
Seguì distrattamente un'azione mentre con un brivido si accorse che Petar aveva ricominciato a fissare lui, la sua schiena, tutto il suo corpo invece dello schermo della televisione.  
Con un senso di soffocante paura la memoria lo riportò di nuovo nel passato.  
Alla prima luna piena dopo la morte della madre.  
Avvenne dieci giorni dopo il funerale, e Alan era stato male per tutto il giorno, si sentiva strano, agitato, aveva paura di sapere come mai si sentiva a quel modo. Temeva di non aver sognato tutto.  
Aveva visto sul calendario il cerchietto vuoto che indicava la luna piena e aveva cominciato a tremare. Nel momento in cui si decise ad uscire di casa, pensando di scappare, andarsene ovunque ma lontano da lì, Petar era entrato, sogghignando.  
Lo fissava con uno sguardo divertito nelle iridi di oro brunito. Lo aveva quindi preso per la collottola e lo aveva caricato a forza in macchina.  
Era stato incapace di ribellarsi, spaventato, solo e senza nessun altro posto dove poter realmente andare.  
Erano usciti dalla città, si erano diretti verso le montagne poco lontane sullo sgangherato pick up rosso e solo quando il tramonto cominciava a delinearsi rosso nel cielo si fermarono.  
Erano arrivati alla piccola riserva naturale della zona.  
Senza troppi preamboli Alan era stato trascinato nel fitto del bosco. L'uomo a volte se lo trascinava dietro, altre lo spingeva avanti, addentrandosi sempre di più nel fitto degli alberi, in silenzio.  
Lì era cominciato l'incubo.  
Non aveva dovuto aspettare si levasse la luna, la semplice scomparsa dell'astro solare aveva innescato il cambiamento.  
Dolore.  
Dolore ovunque, straziante e lacerante. Una agonia lenta.  
Sentire ogni parte del proprio corpo sfaldarsi e ricomporsi in una forma nuova nel tormento del cambiamento.  
Eppure, quando terminò, la mente confusa dalla trasformazione del ragazzo si rese conto che la luna non si era neppure levata ancora. E che davanti a lui, nella forma di un gigantesco lupo nero, lo fissava Petar.  
Si era trovato a uggiolare disperatamente, spaventato, mentre il più grosso lo fissava. Un istinto che accompagnava quella forma urlava al ragazzo di non sfidare l'adulto.  
Era più forte, era il capo, aveva potere di vita e di morte su di lui. Si trovò a uggiolare ancora, a pancia all'aria, guidato nella sua confusione dagli istinti della bestia. Petar gli si avvicinò, lo annusò e Al lo riconobbe come maschio dominante.  
La sua parte animale si legò strettamente a quel concetto, era Petar il capo, e lui gli doveva sottomissione e obbedienza.  
Ma non erano solo bestie, erano anche uomini. E il vero incubo nell'incubo era iniziato lì, quando quella sottomissione animale venne contagiata da quella umana.  
All'alba si era nuovamente trasformato, dolorosamente.  
Si sentiva sporco, umiliato. Infranto. Debole e indifeso era steso accanto a Petar che lo fissava con un sogghigno soddisfatto. Aveva sostituito sua madre gli disse.  
E Alan continuava, due anni dopo, a sostituirla. 

 

La mano dell'uomo sulla spalla lo immobilizzò.  
Petar aveva bevuto, ma per lui due birre erano acqua fresca.  
Alan era dolorosamente consapevole che l'uomo non avrebbe aspettato, non si sarebbe fermato stavolta. Abbassando le spalle, un gesto di resa che l'uomo colse con soddisfazione, il ragazzo si voltò incrociando le iridi azzurre con quelle dorate dell'altro. Allungò le mani slacciando i pantaloni di Petar, avvicinando la bocca al sesso turgido che sembrò esplodere fuori dalla gabbia di stoffa non appena i bottoni furono allentati. Riccioli di peli scuri e l'odore intenso dell'uomo che gli entrava odiato nelle narici.  
Alan chiuse gli occhi e lo prese in bocca, leccando e succhiando, cercando di compiacerlo abbastanza perché si accontentasse di quello.  
A volte era fortunato e l'uomo si accontentava, a volte no.  
-Sei proprio una brava zoccola Al, tua madre non era brava come te sai? Si impigliava sempre i denti nella pelle e tirava.- Alan strinse gli occhi cercando di escludere la voce di Petar dalla mente, mentre le mani dell'uomo si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli, imponendogli il ritmo che gli aggradava.  
Le speranze del ragazzo vennero infrante quando le mani lo allontanarono dal suo lavoro, prima della sua naturale conclusione, tirandogli indietro la testa rudemente.  
-No, oggi non te la cavi così.- Deglutendo il ragazzo si rese conto con vergogna di guardarlo supplichevole. -Non guardarmi così, cosa vuoi fare eh? Guaire?- l'uomo rise come di uno scherzo che solo lui poteva cogliere poi lo guardò di nuovo, lo sguardo venato di malizia. -Anche se quando guaisci hai un tuo perché.- Alan si sentì il viso improvvisamente bollente.  
-Non puoi farlo e basta?- Alan strinse i pugni, con rabbia, fissando l'uomo. -Devi per forza dirmele queste cose?- La mano lo afferrò spingendolo verso la camera da letto, mantenendo a fatica l'equilibrio per la forza della spinta il ragazzo ci entrò. Davanti a lui il letto sfatto, coperto dalle lenzuola stropicciate ma ragionevolmente pulite, abiti in vari stadi di uso e abbandono sparsi per la stanza.  
-Vuoi picchiarmi? Vuoi farmi stare zitto marmocchio? Vuoi provarci di nuovo? L'ultima volta ci hai messo una settimana a uscire dal letto, stavolta non ne usciresti per un mese, e lo sai.- Abbassando gli occhi e la testa Alan la diede di nuova vinta a Petar, l'uomo aveva ragione. Aveva cercato di ribellarsi a volte, era anche scappato, ma quando c'era la luna piena e si trasformava tornava a casa. La sua parte animale lo riportava lì, dove Petar lo aspettava per gonfiarlo di botte una volta finito di divertirsi con lui.  
E poi, in realtà, non aveva dove altro andare.  
Non c'era altro posto al mondo dove poteva spiegare come mai a ogni luna piena sparisse, le altre sue stranezze poi non erano da meno. Guariva più in fretta, sentiva meglio, avvertiva suoni e odori diversi dagli altri.  
La sua vita era diventata davvero difficile. Non riusciva più ad andare a scuola, la campanella lo faceva ammattire, tutti quegli odori lo confondevano. Studiava a casa, di nascosto, visto che Petar non gradiva vederlo sui libri pur non avendogli mai vietato di studiare.  
Andava in biblioteca quando poteva, il luogo era sempre silenzioso, l'antico edificio lo tranquillizzava sempre. Anche se inizialmente i bibliotecari lo avevano guardato con sospetto, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso convinti volesse dare fuoco ai libri, probabilmente, invece che leggerli. Ma non poteva certo dare loro torto.  
Faceva le faccende, badava alla casa in tutto e Petar in cambio gli dava da mangiare, ma nulla di più. Gli dava i soldi per la spesa e quando aveva tentato di intascarsi qualche spicciolo se ne era sempre accorto, gonfiandolo fino a fargli perdere conoscenza.  
Le mani dell'uomo si infilarono nei suoi jeans, afferrando i glutei e strizzandoli tra le mani, separandoli, mentre con la bocca mordeva con violenza il collo di Alan.  
Lo spogliò rudemente, mentre a sua volta si toglieva i vestititi, e lo lanciò letteralmente sul letto.  
“Era una volta di quelle”, pensò stancamente il ragazzo. A volte Petar giocava a fare l'amante focoso e appassionato, si metteva d'impegno per scoparlo “come Dio comanda”. Quando era di quell'umore ci impiegava ore a lasciarlo andare e gli toccava fingere a sua volta un gradimento impegnato. L'ultima volta che non lo aveva fatto, che non era stato abbastanza bravo nella sua recita, Petar gli aveva rotto un paio di costole.  
L'uomo lo mordeva, lo baciava, affondava le dita nella sua pelle con violenza. Sembrava volerlo sbranare più che scopare tanta era la brutalità che metteva nei suoi gesti. Alan, cercando di stamparsi in viso un'espressione appagata, o simile per lo meno, passò le braccia sulle spalle dell'uomo. Fece qualche verso, sperando suonasse abbastanza convincente, abbastanza... colmo di piacere.  
I morsi dell'uomo, come i suoi baci, erano dolorosi, violenti, spezzavano il fiato.  
Alan affondò il volto nell'incavo della spalla di Petar chino sopra di lui, gemendo di dolore e sperando che l'altro registrasse il suono come un verso di godimento, quando un morso più forte quasi gli strappò un capezzolo e un mezzo urlo.  
Petar sogghignò e ricominciò a torturare i capezzoli del ragazzo, che strinse i denti fino a farli stridere, per evitare di urlare.  
Le mani che lo accarezzavano rudemente incontrarono il suo sesso, più morto che vivo, e per un attimo Alan ebbe paura. Non poteva farci nulla, non si alzava mai facilmente con Petar. Doveva sempre pensare ad altro e non lo aveva ancora fatto, troppo impegnato a non urlare di dolore.  
Chiudendo gli occhi il ragazzo entrò nel suo personale mondo immaginario di tette morbide e profumate, di culi bianchi e lisci, soffici e tondi, e finalmente il suo corpo ebbe una reazione decisamente entusiasta. Era difficile, era come dividersi in due. Ma era più difficile continuare a preparare colazione, pranzo e cena a Petar, a lavare la sua roba, con le ossa rotte.  
La mano dell'uomo tornò tra le sue gambe toccando il sesso ora duro.  
-Piace anche a te no? E allora perché fai sempre tante scene eh?- Alan si morse il labbro mentre la mano callosa dell'altro lo masturbava. Era violento, a tratti doloroso, ma le mani del ragazzo affondarono nelle spalle dell'altro per continuare la recita. Aveva la commedia dell'amante appassionato da portare a termine.  
Aveva delle ossa da tutelare. Le sue.  
Un gemito di piacere emerse dalle labbra serrate di Alan, ma la mano lo abbandonò lasciandolo insoddisfatto. Un suono simile ad un guaito uscì dalle labbra rosse e gonfie del ragazzo.  
-Voltati.- Alan fissò le iridi dorate dell'altro.  
-Devo?-  
-Che cazzo di domande mi fai eh minchione? Ti ho detto “voltati se ti va'” per caso eh?- con una mano l'uomo lo girò e gli assestò un sonoro sculaccione sulla natica, intorpidendola e strappando un mezzo grido di dolore ad Al. -Non farmi più domande idiote, ci siamo capiti scemo?-  
-Sì, scusa.- Il viso era premuto contro il materasso e la voce arrivò soffocata. Alzò il culo seguendo il movimento della mano di Petar, stretta di nuovo sul suo sesso che si era spento dopo quell'intermezzo.  
-Oh, basta una pacca così piccola per ammosciarti? Sei proprio una mezza sega. Non è vero cucciolo?-  
Alan non rispose, la natica dolorosamente pulsante stava chiedendo la sua attenzione con stilettate di dolore. Nel mentre la stretta sul suo sesso si era fatta più forte strappandogli un gemito di dolore venato di un vago piacere. Sentì Petar trafficare con la mano in un cassetto e il suo verso soddisfatto.  
-E ti va pure bene, c'è ancora lubrificante.-  
-Già.- Non disse altro. “Ci mancava solo essere inculati a secco” pensò disgustato da sé stesso. L'uomo sogghignò, dando la sua personale interpretazione a quel già.  
Al sentì la sostanza fredda scivolargli tra le natiche, le dita grosse come wurstel di Petar entrare e frugare dentro di lui con impazienza. Un gemito di dolore accompagnò l'indelicata intrusione mentre il suo corpo si ammorbidiva, arrendevole per forza, a quella invasione tutt'altro che desiderata. Eppure la stimolazione fece il suo dovere e assieme alle fantasie allenate del ragazzo fecero rispondere di nuovo con entusiasmo il suo sesso.  
-Eccolo che appena sente qualcosa nel culo gli si drizza, sei una troia fatta e finita, lo sai?-  
-Lo so.- Quasi inudibili perfino per l'uomo, quelle parole brillarono per il tono completamente atono con cui vennero dette.  
Sì, era una troia, una di quelle che fingevano pure bene se gli andava. Ma sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui la sua forza sarebbe stata maggiore di quella di Petar. E quel giorno lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Le sue fantasie si stavano tingendo di sangue quando l'intrusione di un secondo dito, dolorosa e inaspettata nel mondo dove il ragazzo si era rifugiato, lo riportò alla realtà.  
Sentì il freddo di altro gel scivolare lungo le dita che lo penetravano e dopo alcuni attimi uscirono, per essere sostituiti dal cazzo di Petar, gonfio e pulsante. L'uomo cominciò a spingere, talmente forte da strappare un gemito di dolore ad Alan, suono che Petar scambiò per piacere arrivando a mordergli il retro del collo con forza esagerata, lasciando un segno profondo. Al era completamente in balia dei movimenti e della forza dell'altro, premuto contro il materasso dalle mani e dal peso dell'uomo molto più massiccio e possente di lui.  
Il dolore e il piacere per la stimolazione si mescolarono. La mano dell'uomo che rudemente lo masturbava era quasi più un disturbo alle sue fantasie, ormai. Ma obbediente Alan gemette nei momenti più opportuni, la voce che esprimeva lussuria e piacere laddove non ne venivano vissute.  
Gemette ad alta voce, come se il piacere fosse l'unica cosa che provava, e quando Peter si svuotò in lui con un lamento strozzato e soddisfatto ci volle ancora un attimo di profondo lavoro di fantasia perché anche lui si liberasse nella mano dell'uomo.  
Uno schifo, una vera merda. Ecco come si sentiva.  
Petar era uscito da lui e Alan, libero dall'ingombrante presenza, scese rapidamente dal letto. A volte l'uomo lo afferrava e lo teneva con sé, abbracciato, se non se ne andava abbastanza in fretta. E trovarsi in quell'abbraccio era una delle cose che più odiava.  
Erano catene che lo tenevano imprigionato contro un petto che avrebbe solo voluto squarciare.  
-Che fai?- Alan si voltò fissando il suo interlocutore.  
-Vado a cagarti fuori.- L'uomo rise grossolanamente, steso sul letto con aria appagata.  
Quel suono accompagnò il ragazzo, che, nudo, si perdeva di nuovo nel sogno in cui strappava il cuore da quel petto.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan continua a sopportare le angherie di Petar, ma qualcosa sta cambiando...

Le patate bollite erano cotte, Alan spense il fornello e svuotò l'acqua bollente nel lavandino. Quando uno schizzo d'acqua gli cadde sulla mano, dalle labbra gli sfuggì una bestemmia. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro. Non era ancora mezzogiorno e fortunatamente Petar stava ancora dormendo.  
Mise i tuberi in un piatto per pelarli e sbuffò, allontanando una ciocca scura dagli occhi.  
Dopo poco tempo sentì il rumore delle assi del letto di Petar cigolare, il segnale che indicava il termine della sua pausa di tranquillità.  
Ora l'uomo sarebbe andato al bagno, borbottando qualche assonnata imprecazione, si sarebbe fatto una doccia e poi avrebbe voluto mangiare.  
Non c'era molto per pranzo, era una settimana che l'uomo non gli dava un soldo per fare la spesa e in casa c'erano solo patate e wurstel.  
Eppure i soldi come potevano mancare con i fondi dell'assicurazione? Inoltre Petar lavorava.  
Cinque notti a settimana indossava il completo elegante e andava al “Luna Blu”.  
Come buttafuori non guadagnava male, Alan lo sapeva, aveva visto in giro per casa qualche estratto conto.  
Irritato Al iniziò a tagliare a pezzettoni le patate ancora calde mettendole nella ciotola di plastica con i wurstel.  
-Come cuoco fai davvero schifo. Non c'è niente di meglio?- Alan sobbalzò, spaventato. Non lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi, se voleva Petar sapeva essere silenzioso perfino per lui.  
-Non mi dai i soldi della spesa da una settimana, quello che c'è è questo.- L'uomo, con indosso solamente un paio di pantaloni grigi di una vecchia tuta, si sedette sulla sedia di plastica al tavolo della cucina. I capelli mossi e corti, neri, erano ancora bagnati, la barba appena rasata.  
-Non mi rompere i coglioni mantenuta del cazzo, mangi e non fai niente tutto il giorno. E ti lamenti pure!- Al alzò lo sguardo fulminando l'uomo, ma, prima che l'altro lo potesse notare, lo aveva abbassato di nuovo.  
Aveva cercato varie volte di lavorare, ma semplicemente impazziva per i suoni, i rumori e gli odori. Inizialmente aveva trovato lavoro dal piccolo meccanico a pochi isolati di distanza, ma i rumori gli ferivano dolorosamente le orecchie. Una tortura continua tanto da scatenargli delle emicranie spaventose e da renderlo decisamente aggressivo. Aveva dato un pugno ad un altro dei ragazzi dell'officina e lo aveva steso, dopo quel gesto il capo lo aveva licenziato.  
Aveva provato a fare il lavapiatti ad una tavola calda in centro, ma gli odori lo avevano fatto vomitare, occupando i due terzi del suo tempo in bagno, e lo avevano licenziato anche da lì.  
Già farsi assumere non era facile, a parte la giovane età sembrava spaventare la gente e non capiva bene il perché. E avendo smesso di andare a scuola non poteva neppure sperare di combinare qualcosa di meglio durante la sua vita.  
Sì, studiava per i fatti suoi, ma nessuno gli avrebbe dato un diploma per quello.  
-Sai che ci ho provato.- Nel tono della frase di Alan c'era, inespresso, un mondo di rabbiosi sottintesi. Era colpa di quello che gli aveva fatto l'uomo mordendolo se non riusciva a fare una vita normale. Era colpa sua se non poteva neppure più andare a scuola. Era colpa sua se si umiliava, sottomettendosi, perché la sua parte animale vedeva in Petar il capo di quella specie di branco che erano loro due. Era colpa sua e solo sua dello schifo della sua vita.  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo si accese, gli occhi d'oro brunito si fissarono sul capo chino sul piatto di Alan.  
-Hai qualcosa da ridire moccioso? Hai qualche lamentela? Non mangi tutti i giorni forse?- Alan si morse l'interno della bocca con forza, tenendo dentro le parole. -Dimmi, non ti sto tenendo sotto il mio tetto, in casa mia?- Il tono di Petar era calmo, ed era quando era così calmo che era più pericoloso. Alan abbassò ancora di più la testa. Era forte per un ragazzo normale della sua età, ma era debole come un pulcino in confronto all'uomo. -Rispondimi!- Alan sobbalzò sulla sedia e alzò appena lo sguardo.  
Era spaventato, ma allo stesso tempo arrabbiato. Si morse l'interno del labbro inferiore con forza per non dare la risposta sbagliata. Deglutì e rispose sottovoce, senza guardare l'altro negli occhi.  
-Mangio tutti i giorni e vivo in casa tua Petar. Grazie di non avermi sbattuto in mezzo alla strada.- Lo disse con tono piatto, meccanicamente, mentre la sua testa urlava tutt'altro.  
Ma non poteva certo dire all'uomo nulla di quello che pensava o sarebbe nuovamente finito a vomitare sangue sul pavimento, con almeno una costola rotta e magari un braccio lussato. Guariva velocemente da tutto, senza conseguenze, ma il dolore lo sentiva ugualmente e anche bene.  
Petar lo fissò, ma il ragazzo tenne ostinatamente gli occhi bassi evitando il confronto.  
Mangiarono in silenzio e l'uomo andò alla sua poltrona con una birra lasciandolo in cucina da solo.  
Nervosamente Alan mise nel lavello i piatti sporchi e cominciò a lavarli.  
Non era certamente quella la vita che voleva, ma come poteva andarsene? Non riusciva a tenersi un lavoro per colpa di quello che l'uomo gli aveva fatto, non voleva mendicare, non voleva arrivare a fare certi altri... lavori.  
Petar era il suo tutore legale, legalmente era obbligato a badare a lui.  
Ma, quando ancora il primo mese di vita solo con l'uomo, era andato alla polizia dicendo che lo maltrattava, Petar era venuto a prenderlo e la cosa si era fermata lì. Aveva poi scoperto che in qualche modo poco legale c'era gente che doveva dei favori a Petar, persone disposte a tirarlo fuori da qualunque casino. Andare alla polizia era stato solamente un inutile tentativo, e come punizione quella sera Petar gli aveva quasi fatto saltare i denti a schiaffi. Per non parlare del resto.  
Asciugò i piatti e li mise via, l'aria primaverile che entrava dalla finestra aperta della cucina gli portò l'odore del pranzo dei vicini e il suo stomaco gorgogliò sonoramente. Aveva appena mangiato eppure sentendo quei profumi di carne arrostita, carne vera non wurstel, sentì l'acquolina in bocca.  
-Alan!- Il ragazzo si asciugò le mani sul retro dei jeans e raggiunse l'uomo seduto sulla sua poltrona controllando attentamente la sua espressione. Non voleva guai.  
-Cosa c'è?- Una banconota da cento gli fu allungata.  
-La spesa, falla. E non intascarti nulla.- Petar non lo stava neppure guardando, gli occhi puntati sullo schermo della televisione accesa come sempre sullo sport. Alan prese i soldi e se li ficcò in tasca. -E non scordarti la birra.-  
-No, non la scordo. Esco.- 

Il ragazzo si infilò un paio di vecchie scarpe da ginnastica e uscì di casa. Con un po' di manutenzione avrebbe anche potuto essere una bella casa, ma Petar non la curava a meno che non fosse un problema particolarmente grave.  
Tutti i pochi lavori di restauro li aveva fatti quando sua madre era ancora viva.  
Ogni tanto Al pensava che magari si erano amati davvero, a modo loro. Ormai però non importava più nulla del presunto amore tra i due. Sua mamma non c'era più e Petar non lo considerava certo un figlio.  
Mentre a passo svelto si dirigeva al supermercato, con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans, pensò di fermarsi in biblioteca all'andata, abbandonando subito l'idea. Non voleva rischiare di attardarsi, quel giorno Petar non sembrava di buon umore ed era meglio non tirare la corda.  
Faceva caldo, si sentiva fiacco, e non aveva voglia di fare tutta la strada camminando sotto il sole, ma era meglio lì fuori che in casa con l'uomo.  
La maglietta cominciava già a inzupparsi di sudore, ed era uscito da pochi minuti.  
Stranamente era una maglia abbastanza nuova con il logo della guinnes stampato su sfondo nero. Gliela aveva portata Petar dal locale dicendogli di aver trovato un cartone di magliette nel magazzino. Quando l'uomo aveva quei rari gesti quasi gentili il ragazzo ne rimaneva sempre spiazzato, ma aveva preso le magliette, di cui effettivamente aveva bisogno, e lo aveva ringraziato titubante.  
Il negozio dove Alan voleva andare distava un paio di chilometri e non era il più vicino, ma era più economico di quello dietro casa. Sospirò, rassegnandosi all'idea della sudata e si avviò lentamente, con passo stanco, fiaccato da quel caldo fuori stagione.  
La calura lo opprimeva, nessun alito d'aria giungeva a dargli sollievo in quel pomeriggio assolato.  
Avrebbe potuto aspettare ad andare, ma non voleva rimanere in casa con l'uomo se appena aveva la possibilità di andarsene senza che Petar avesse da ridire. Rimostranze, quelle dell'uomo, solitamente fatte con le mani più che con le parole.  
E quando rimanere in casa voleva dire rischiare di dovergli fare certi servizi, anche la calura esterna diventava improvvisamente appetibile.  
Gli odori che lo circondavano rendevano ogni cosa diversa, in qualche modo più viva, spesso quasi spaventandolo.  
Il mondo per lui era radicalmente cambiato da quando era stato morso.  
Inizialmente i suoi sensi non si erano così sviluppati, ma sembrava che udito e olfatto si affinassero sempre di più con il tempo. Sapeva che la sua vicina era passata da quella strada non molto tempo prima, sentiva il suo odore nell'aria, sapeva più o meno con una certa precisione cosa aveva comprato. Sapeva il suo umore.  
Sentiva le chiacchiere nelle case dalle finestre aperte, sentiva distintamente le televisioni accese. Il rumore dei cavi dell'alta tensione era un fastidioso ronzio continuo e le auto, il rombo del motore, riusciva a fargli salire l'emicrania accompagnata da un'ira immotivata. A volte sentiva odori che non riusciva a catalogare, odori che gli facevano salire un ringhio spontaneo alle labbra e gli facevano spuntare i canini. Gli capitava di dover cambiare strada, in preda alla paura improvvisa, senza sapere cosa la avesse scatenata. Una paura immotivata se non dall'istinto del lupo che gli gridava di andarsene dal pericolo. Di quale pericolo si trattasse, però, Alan non lo sapeva.  
Come faceva Petar a gestire tutto quello? Come poteva lavorare in mezzo alla gente, alla musica, agli odori di alcol e cibo? Se lo avesse capito anche lui avrebbe potuto vivere.  
Eppure non ne aveva mai parlato con Petar.  
Non era capace di ammettere fino a quel punto la sua debolezza.  
D'altro canto neppure l'uomo gli aveva mai detto nulla che potesse aiutarlo a gestire quei problemi. Sembrava non volergliene parlare di proposito evitando di rispondere anche alle vaghe domande che lui a volte poneva.  
Petar sapeva benissimo dei suoi problemi, Al ne era certo. L'uomo sapeva come mai non riusciva a tenersi un lavoro.  
Eppure mai una parola di spiegazione o un qualunque suggerimento in quei due anni.  
Non aveva mai fatto o detto nulla per spiegargli cosa esattamente fosse diventato, il perché, il come, se c'erano altri come loro e dove.  
In preda a quei pensieri si trovò infine davanti al supermercato, entrando ringraziò l'aria condizionata, pur storcendo il naso nauseato dagli odori, e iniziò a vagare tra gli scaffali godendosi il fresco. Infine comprò tutto quello che poteva portare a braccia fino a casa e si avviò.  
La calura non sembrava minimamente diminuita e la strada verso casa carico di borse fu doppiamente faticosa.  
Varcò la porta con la maglietta appiccicata al corpo dal sudore e i capelli incollati alla fronte e al collo, fradicio.  
Petar era ancora sulla poltrona, stava sonnecchiando e non aveva battuto ciglio sentendolo entrare. Ma Al sapeva benissimo che l'uomo lo aveva sentito tornare già da prima che mettesse piede nel vialetto e quanto fosse leggero quel sonno.

-Puzzi, stai insozzando l'aria marmocchio.- Alan appoggiò i pacchi sul tavolo della cucina e si deterse la fonte grondante con l'avambraccio.  
-Fa caldo che credi?- Sospirò. Puzzava davvero tanto, il caldo non era stato d'aiuto né clemente. -Sistemo la roba e mi lavo, sopporta per un po'.- Alan aveva capito da tempo che gli odori davano fastidio a Petar tanto quanto a lui, ma l'uomo riusciva a controllarsi e a condurre una vita normale, in mezzo alla gente.  
Mise via la spesa, gli sportelli della cucina sghembi e in alcuni punti gonfi. Ma, per quanto fosse malconcia, la casa era linda, pulitissima.  
Lo sporco puzzava e Alan non ne sopportava l'odore.  
Per quanto lisi i vestiti erano sempre puliti, i tappeti sbattuti, lo sporco buttato. Faceva tutto lui, lo faceva per se stesso.  
Una volta Petar gli aveva detto che era un'ottima casalinga, accompagnando il presunto complimento con un'occhiata talmente volgare da inorridire il ragazzo.  
Lui non lo aveva preso proprio come un complimento, sopratutto con l'occhiata che aveva accompagnato quelle parole. Ma in quell'occasione Al aveva capito che anche se Petar controllava gli effetti delle “problematiche sensoriali”, come le chiamava lui, non ne era certo immune.  
Appena finito di mettere a posto la spesa Alan si diresse al piccolo bagno, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, mise i vestiti fradici dentro la lavatrice e la chiuse. Aprì l'acqua e appena si scaldò abbastanza ci si infilò.  
Dopo il morso aveva avuto seri problemi a rapportarsi di nuovo con i saponi. Avevano degli odori improvvisamente spiacevoli e chimici, nauseanti.  
Lavarsi solo con l'acqua non puliva in profondità per quanto calda fosse, lo aveva scoperto quando Petar lo aveva ficcato a forza sotto la doccia, versandogli addosso il primo sapone che aveva trovato, ordinandogli di ripulirsi per bene.  
Aveva la nausea del suo puzzo, gli aveva detto, e non avrebbe sopportato oltre il ritrovarselo a girare per casa appestando l'aria.  
Alan aveva vomitato nel piatto della doccia, aggredito dall'odore del sapone.  
Cocco diceva la scritta.  
A lui sembrava tutto fuorché cocco.  
Dopo quell'episodio aveva faticato per giorni per trovare qualcosa che avesse un odore tale da permettergli di usarlo, aveva annusato qualunque sapone trovasse in giro, trovando infine una cosa quasi inodore che non gli dava problemi.  
Aveva anche scoperto che non reagiva più di tanto al suo odore per quanto forte. Anzi che il suo odore non lo registrava neppure a meno che non fosse davvero penetrante, come in quel momento.  
Una magra consolazione, poter rimanere mediamente sporchi senza conseguenze sensoriali.  
A quel pensiero sorrise.  
Si strofinò addosso con forza la spugna schiumosa, canticchiando a mezza voce, rilassato dall'acqua che gli scorreva sulla pelle. Si sciacquò e si mise un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi, con un moto di stizza realizzò che non aveva preso il cambio pulito. Irritato dalla dimenticanza uscì dal bagno e si diresse alla sua stanza per vestirsi.  
-Fermo.- Al si bloccò, la voce dell'uomo era leggermente roca, aveva un che di vagamente pastoso ed era un segnale che il ragazzo non poteva fraintendere.  
Si voltò e lo vide mentre lo guardava con aria interessata.  
Inequivocabilmente interessata.  
Petar si alzò dalla poltrona, che emise un rumore sofferente, e gli si avvicinò.  
Lo sguardo di un lupo famelico gli brillava nello sguardo, era una metafora ridicolmente e più volte vera.  
-Devo fare la cena. O diventa tardi... e devi andare al lavoro.- Un tentativo decisamente disperato. Al rimase immobile mentre Petar sorrideva. Uno sguardo affamato.  
-Posso mangiare al locale. E cucinano meglio di te.- La mano dell'uomo afferrò l'asciugamano e lo tolse, lanciandolo nel bagno dietro di lui. Alan strinse i pugni per un attimo, teso, per poi riaprire con uno sforzo le mani.  
Era sempre la stessa storia, ed era assolutamente inutile cercare di opporsi.  
Petar lo baciò e il gusto della birra, che Alan credeva perenne ormai nell'uomo, lo invase.  
Le braccia massicce lo avvolsero, quasi stritolandolo, e un gemito di dolore uscì dalle labbra del ragazzo. L'uomo allentò di un poco la stretta, mordendo le labbra del ragazzo come se volesse staccarle, con foga animale. Esplorò la bocca quasi soffocandolo con la sua irruenza.  
Petar prese a spingerlo indietro, verso il muro. Al non poté fare altro che indietreggiare fino a trovarsi con la schiena contro la parete dalla vernice scrostata che si staccava sotto la sua pelle.  
Deglutì e chiuse gli occhi sentendo le mani dell'uomo che lo toccavano tra le gambe, cercando il suo buco con foga.

-Petar..- Un tentativo disperato di fermarlo, o almeno di fargli prendere il lubrificante pensò il ragazzo già quasi completamente arreso.  
-Zitto.- La bocca di lui tornò a coprire la sua, soffocando ogni altra cosa il ragazzo avesse voluto dire. Senza nessuno sforzo lo voltò bloccandogli con una mano i polsi sopra la testa, inchiodandolo al muro.  
-Petar, aspetta almeno che...- la frase venne troncata da un grido a stento trattenuto colmo di dolore, l'uomo era affondato in lui senza preamboli, entrando nella sua carne con violenza. Alan si morse con ferocia il labbro, mentre un altro urlo di dolore prendeva forma, per non lasciarselo sfuggire. Le spinte violente a cui era completamente impreparato gli straziavano la carne delicata, sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato per i successivi giorni, il dolore continuo, e cercò di sopportare in silenzio la tortura alle sue viscere sperando solo finisse in fretta. Il ritmo dell'uomo si fece concitato, ogni affondo una stilettata di acuto tormento, l'asta completamente dentro il ragazzo. L'uomo teneva i polsi di Al contro il muro con così tanta forza da rischiare di romperli, mentre con l'altra mano poggiava sul fianco, assaporandone la pienezza ancora toccata dalla rotondità dell'adolescenza.  
Petar amava quel culo stretto, amava l'odore del ragazzo, ed amava sapere che in quei momenti era completamente suo.  
I gemiti di dolore, soffocati, non fecero altro che eccitarlo ancora di più, e le spinte divennero talmente violente da sollevare quasi il ragazzo da terra. Rendendo quei gemiti piccole grida.  
Quando infine l'uomo venne, liberandosi dentro al ragazzo con un suono di gola roco e profondo, prima di uscire gli morse il collo, dove i capelli si erano divisi cadendo ai lati del volto. Morse con forza, sollevando la pelle elastica, imprimendo in profondità i segni dei denti.  
Sapeva che Alan teneva i capelli lunghi per nascondere il più possibile quei segni, e lui trovava divertente continuare a lasciarne. Quella pelle era quanto di più invitante aveva mai assaporato.  
L'uomo sentì il sapore del sangue e si rese conto di aver morso più in profondità di quanto in realtà avesse progettato. Ma poco male, il ragazzo guariva in fretta. Non tanto quanto lui ancora, ma abbastanza velocemente.  
Uscì dal ragazzo e poi gli liberò i polsi. Erano violacei, i segni delle sue mani spiccavano sulla pelle chiara. Era stato più brutale di quello che intendeva, ma il suo bisogno era stato talmente forte da togliergli ogni pazienza e delicatezza. Averlo visto uscire dal bagno con la pelle ancora umida era stato talmente eccitante da cancellare ogni cosa non fosse il desiderio di entrare in lui dalla sua mente.  
L'amplesso per l'uomo era stato breve, intenso e appagante, lasciandogli ancora tempo prima di andare al lavoro.  
Alan fece un passo indietro, finalmente libero dalla presa di Petar. Con gesti lenti si massaggiò i polsi doloranti, guardando con odio la schiena dell'uomo che si avviava al bagno. Sentiva un dolore sordo e pulsante, le sue viscere non avevano retto molto bene a quell'incontro di lotta libera che si era svolto in esse. Quando la porta del bagno si chiuse il ragazzo si concesse di appoggiarsi al muro, asciugandosi con rabbia la lacrima che aveva cominciato a scorrergli lungo il viso.  
Odiava tutto quello. Lo detestava.  
Con rabbia si strofinò il volto e si diresse alla cucina per recuperare della carta, sentiva il risultato dell'amplesso colargli lungo una coscia. Si ripulì, e vide il foglio di carta da cucina abbondantemente macchiato di sangue.  
Un essere umano normale probabilmente sarebbe dovuto andare all'ospedale.  
Almeno quello a lui era risparmiato. L'umiliazione inutile, perché nessuno lo avrebbe portato via da lì per salvarlo, gli amici di Petar avrebbero ancora una volta messo tutto a tacere.  
Il dolore era continuo, forte, e Alan con una bestemmia prese una pastiglia di antidolorifico e la buttò giù con un bicchiere d'acqua.

-Che fai?- Alan quasi si soffocò, perché non lo sentiva mai? Petar si muoveva sempre così silenziosamente da impedirgli di capire dove fosse. L'uomo guardò l'involucro della pastiglia che il ragazzo aveva ancora in mano e rise. -Che mezza sega che sei, davvero ci vuole così poco per farti piangere di dolore?-  
-Se anche fosse?- Alan si morse un labbro, rispondere a Petar era sempre un bel rischio. E per quel giorno stava già abbastanza male. I polsi pulsavano e faticava persino a stringere il bicchiere, il collo gli faceva molto male dove era stato morso. E il resto... Beh il resto era messo peggio.  
Petar rise prendendo una birra dal frigorifero.  
-Visto che non è ancora troppo tardi, fighetta, fammi la cena, da brava ragazzina!- Alan fulminò l'uomo con gli occhi che continuò a ridere.  
-Mangia al locale... voglio farmi una doccia.-  
-La fai dopo stronzetto, e non fare tanto lo schizzinoso, ci siamo intesi?- L'uomo aveva smesso di ridere, lo fissava con l'ira che cominciava ad affacciarsi nello sguardo.  
Al deglutì, e senza dire altro mise nel microonde un vassoio di cibo preconfezionato. Sentiva lo sguardo dell'uomo sulla sua schiena nuda.  
A disagio continuò a fissare lo sportello del forno desiderando che la carne si cuocesse più in fretta del normale per potersi chiudere in bagno.   
-Sanguini come un maiale sgozzato.- Nel tono dell'uomo c'era quasi del... dispiacere? Alan si voltò a fissare Petar tanto era sorpreso. -Di certo ne hai l'espressione.- L'uomo lo guardò, nessun dispiacere ora nella voce o nello sguardo, e il ragazzo tornò a controllare il timer del forno.  
Dolorante e stanco finì di cuocere in silenzio la carne, la servì all'uomo e senza una parola andò al bagno aprendo l'acqua della doccia.  
La seconda in meno di due ore.  
Sentì dopo una ventina di minuti la porta di casa chiudersi e, finalmente solo, pianse.


	3. Capitolo 3

Alan si era addormentato tardi, il dolore, la rabbia, la paura. Tutto era troppo forte in lui. La calura di quella notte, una coperta soffocante, poi, non lo aiutava.  
Si era girato e rigirato nel letto, con la finestra e la porta aperta nella speranza di un refolo d'aria a portargli sollievo.   
Finalmente, poco prima dell'alba, quando la temperatura finalmente era diventata sopportabile, il sonno lo aveva colto.   
Ma gli incubi popolavano, più estenuanti del solito, i suoi sogni quella notte. Riviveva le mani di Petar sul suo corpo, il dolore, l'umiliazione. Neppure nel sonno era al sicuro, anche lì l'uomo lo scopava dolorosamente.  
Per questo quando una mano cominciò a toccarlo, e un odore famigliare gli invase le narici, non si svegliò subito.  
Convinto di sognare, cercò solo di sprofondare a tal punto nel sonno da non sognare.   
Eppure le mani continuavano a infastidirlo, reali, e Alan aprì gli occhi.   
Non era un sogno.   
Era giorno e Petar era accanto a lui, nel suo letto. Il panico si impadronì del ragazzo che si lanciò fuori dalle coltri, sbattendo dolorosamente le gambe contro il pavimento e finendo a terra.  
-Che c'è, ti sei spaventato?- La voce era spazientita, ironica. -Torna qui.- Il ragazzo deglutì e chiuse gli occhi. Ancora una volta maledisse tutto, tutti. Dio e sua madre, l'uomo e se stesso.   
Sapeva di doversi muovere, di dover collaborare, eppure non riusciva. Era ancora dolorante per il trattamento del giorno prima, i segni ancora violacei. Non riusciva a costringersi, così impreparato, a fingere.  
Si alzò lentamente, evitando di guardare Petar.   
L'uomo non era tra lui e la porta, poteva provare a scansarlo e uscire dalla stanza. Uscire di casa. Quando fosse tornato, perché anche se non lo voleva succedeva sempre, Petar gli avrebbe rotto sicuramente qualche osso. Ma sarebbe accaduto in poco meno di un mese e per quel lasso di tempo lui sarebbe stato libero.   
Si lanciò nello spazio tra l'uomo e la porta, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Eppure Petar riuscì ad afferrarlo, fulmineo. Muovendosi con un'agilità impensabile in un uomo così massiccio lo aveva preso dopo nemmeno pochi passi, gettandolo a terra e calciandolo violentemente nello stomaco, togliendogli l'aria dai polmoni.  
-Figlio di puttana bastardo! Dove cazzo pensavi di andare eh?- Un altro calcio e Alan si trovò senza fiato, rantolante, incapace di respirare. Piovvero colpi per alcuni minuti, rabbiosi, mirati, dolorosi. Quando alla fine l'uomo si fermò il ragazzo vomitava sangue e bile, incapace di respirare, sul pavimento di linoleum chiaro.   
Il viso era rigato di lacrime, rigurgito e da inconfondibili gocce scarlatte.   
Petar, in piedi sopra di lui, aveva il respiro pesante ma non affannato, e lo guardava con ira.   
-Mi stai facendo arrabbiare moccioso, molto. Ora tirati su, pulisci il tuo schifo qua per terra se non vuoi che mi arrabbi sul serio e finisca di dartele!- L'uomo con quelle parole si voltò, entrando nel bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Senza forze, in qualche modo, Alan si tirò su. La paura di quello che Petar poteva ancora fargli lo spronava. Quell'uomo non scherzava mai con le minacce. Quello era stato solo un assaggio e il ragazzo lo sapeva. Una sola volta l'uomo si era veramente arrabbiato al punto di perdere davvero il controllo e, se era vivo, lo doveva solamente alla guarigione miracolosa che gli dava l'essere un mostro.   
Con una lentezza esasperante, soffocando i gemiti di dolore, ripulì il pavimento e poi mise la testa sotto il rubinetto della cucina. L'acqua fresca gli diede un po' di ristoro, lavando via il vomito e il sangue dal viso cadaverico.  
Appallottolò la maglietta e la buttò, sarebbe stato comunque il destino di quel pezzo di stoffa ormai logoro e bucato dai troppi lavaggi. Si mise una maglietta pulita e uscì dalla sua stanza, trovandosi davanti Petar e un altro uomo che sembrava comparso dal nulla. L'uomo sembrava non avere odore, Alan sentì i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi e un ringhio nascergli in gola. Spaventato da quello che provava fece un passo indietro.   
L'uomo aveva un'aria distinta, sulla quarantina.   
Giacca e cravatta, di taglio sartoriale, cadevano perfettamente sul fisico asciutto e slanciato. I capelli chiarissimi, lunari, e gli occhi nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali a specchio completavano un aspetto di ricchezza non ostentata ma vissuta.   
Un uomo verso cui Petar sembrava provare rispetto. Subordinazione forse? E questo inquietò ancora di più Alan.  
-Così il ragazzo è lui?- La voce dell'uomo era sommessa, eppure calamitava subito l'attenzione. Una voce profonda, la voce di chi era abituato ad essere ubbidito senza domande. Una voce di chi non accettava domande.  
-Si Signore, è lui. È il figlio di Maggie.- L'uomo fece un passo avanti e Alan si immobilizzò. Era un uomo pericoloso, lo sapeva, lo sentiva in ogni fibra del suo essere.   
Non come Petar. Alan sapeva che quello sconosciuto era molto, molto più pericoloso di Petar, in modo diverso, più sottile. L'uomo gli prese il mento tra le mani, girandogli il viso da un lato e poi dall'altro.  
-Non dovresti far arrabbiare Petar figliolo, è un uomo facile all'ira. Ed è un peccato rovinare il tuo bel viso. Hai i lineamenti di tua madre, gli stessi occhi di questo azzurro così particolare, quasi blu.- L'ispezione dell'uomo continuò, mentre Alan, impietrito, lasciava che le mani lo sfiorassero, toccassero, mettendo a nudo parti del suo corpo come se fosse un animale da esposizione. -Hai la sua pelle chiara, e la sua stupidità. Anche lei non capiva mai come doveva comportarsi. Di tuo padre ti sono rimasti solo i capelli, così lisci e scuri.- Alan sobbalzò, cosa sapeva quell'uomo di suo padre?   
La mano dell'uomo spostò i capelli del ragazzo mettendo a nudo i segni dei morsi sul collo, ancora violacei. Con un sorriso divertito l'uomo posò lo sguardo su Petar.  
-Mi pare chiaro che lo consideri tuo Petar, ma d'ora in poi sei pregato di non lasciare più segni in posti così visibili, è ora che il ragazzo finisca di pagare il debito di Maggie.-  
-Come desidera signore.-  
Alan fissò a bocca aperta Petar e l'uomo. Il primo per la risposta così docile, rispettosa e sottomessa, ma quello che davvero lo aveva sorpreso era l'altro. Il debito di Maggie? Che debito aveva sua madre? Sopratutto con un uomo come quello? Senza riuscire a frenare la parole, chiese.  
-Quale... Quale debito?-  
-Oh, e così non sai nulla! Divertente, molto divertente.- L'uomo si guardò attorno e si diresse al piccolo salotto, accomodandosi sulla poltrona. Alan lo seguì, silenzioso e frastornato.  
L'uomo si tolse gli occhiali da sole rivelando occhi dalla strana tonalità aranciata. Occhi grandi, dalle pupille minuscole nonostante la luminosità fosse bassa in casa.  
-Cosa sai di tuo padre ragazzo? E di te stesso?-  
Alan sgranò gli occhi. Non sapeva nulla di suo padre, sua madre gli aveva sempre fatto intendere che era solamente un cliente. Gli aveva detto che lei aveva deciso di tenere il frutto non voluto di quella transizione lavorativa. Forse per sfizio, forse per coscienza, il ragazzo non lo aveva mai saputo. Eppure sua madre lo aveva amato molto, e lui aveva amato lei, di questo era certo.   
Quella domanda, però, lo spaventava. Cosa intendeva chiedendogli cosa sapeva di se stesso e cosa sapeva di sua madre?  
-Non so nulla di mio padre, non mi è mai interessato saperne nulla. E cosa dovrei sapere su di me?- L'uomo rise, divertito dal tono del ragazzo.  
-Lo stesso spirito di Maggie, pensare che ha fatto così tanto per cercare di tenerti lontano da me. Eppure ora sei qui.- L'uomo allungò la mano, appoggiando gli occhiali di marca sul tavolino e poi facendo cenno al ragazzo di avvicinarsi ancora di più. -Lavorava per me sai?- Alan sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso. -Una delle poche completamente umane abbastanza belle e forti da poter stare con noi. Era bellissima, leggiadra e flessuosa. Aveva un profumo tale da far perdere la testa a chiunque, perfino io per un po' ne fui attratto. Ma tu non sai neppure di cosa parlo, vero? Petar ha trascurato la tua educazione in modo vergognoso, ma immaginavo lo avrebbe fatto. Sai è sempre stato un uomo da fatti, non da parole. Ma credo tu lo sappia.- Alan si sentì arrossire. Quell'uomo era a conoscenza di quello che accadeva tra lui e Petar, ne era certo. Le orecchie del ragazzo si arroventarono, si sentiva pieno di vergogna. -Vedo che ti imbarazza, ma ci farai l'abitudine Alan.- A quelle parole il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, fissando quelli dell'altro. Impallidendo.  
-Non credo si possa fare l'abitudine a certe cose.- La frase era appena sussurrata, anche se il tono era duro e deciso, e l'uomo rise. Scosse la testa con fare divertito e incrociò le gambe sistemandosi più comodamente sulla vecchia poltrona.  
-Si può ragazzo, si può. Ma ti raccontavo di tua madre. Di noi. Vedi tuo padre era un puro.- Alan guardava agitato l'uomo, chi diavolo era davvero quello strano tizio inodore? E cosa gli stava raccontando? -I puri sono coloro che discendono da famiglie particolari. Esseri che vengono chiamati mostri nel mondo normale. Noi li chiamiamo i primi figli. Le famiglie di primi figli sono poche ormai, gelose del loro retaggio, potenti e si, anche abbastanza noiose. Tuo padre era uno di loro, un puro.- Alan fissava ad occhi aperti l'uomo, sempre più incredulo.   
-Come fai a sapere di mio padre? E questi primi figli, che storia è?-  
-Te lo ho detto ragazzo, Maggie lavorava per me. Intratteneva i clienti di un certo tipo, clienti speciali che volevano qualcosa più di un bel corpo. Volevano un profumo, un sapore speciale, una mente brillante. E tua madre era perfetta. Mi trovò lei, aveva meno di diciotto anni all'epoca. Almeno credo, non so giudicare bene l'età dei mortali. Mi disse che voleva lavorare per me, talmente seria che guardandola non riuscii a ridere. La misi alla prova. Aveva un carisma particolare, sai? Presto divenne la più ricercata, la più pagata, ma si era dimenticata che nel suo lavoro non ci si poteva innamorare dei clienti. Così come tuo padre si dimenticò che aveva già una moglie. Si innamorò, almeno pare, anche lui e decise di scappare con tua madre. La storia a questo punto diventa banale, sembra la trama di un film di terza categoria. Hanno avuto la bella pensata di derubarmi, visto che tuo padre non aveva un soldo in realtà. Solo che tuo padre è sparito con i soldi, lasciando tua mamma incinta e senza un soldo. La trovai dopo poche settimane, ma quello che aveva in pancia era troppo prezioso per ucciderla. Decisi di fare un patto con Maggie, ma, una volta partorito, scappò con te. Tu eri il patto, il pagamento. Quello che mi doveva in denaro sarebbe stato saldato da te. I mezzo sangue non sono cosa di tutti i giorni, sono rarissimi, e la corte nera li ama. Solo che Petar ha deciso di morderti, risvegliando il sangue di tuo padre. Ero decisamente adirato con lui quella sera, ti avevo coltivato di nascosto alla corte bianca per anni, sai Alan? Eppure Petar ha rischiato di rovinare tutto, poteva ucciderti sai? Invece ci è andata bene e sei sopravvissuto al morso. E ora è il momento di ripagarmi.-  
L'uomo si alzò, mettendo gli occhiali e guardandosi attorno. Alan lo fissava, sconvolto e senza parole.   
-Ripagarti?-  
-Si ragazzo, lavorerai per me. Chissà, potrebbe anche piacerti.-   
-Cosa intendi?- L'uomo sorrise, un'espressione gelida.  
-Quelli che pensi, e quello che non pensi.- Alan impallidì, sentendosi le gambe improvvisamente molli, cosa intendeva? La bocca impastata, incollata, il ragazzo guardò l'uomo uscire dalla porta senza battere ciglio.   
Impietrito, incapace di dare u senso a quello che aveva sentito, si voltò verso Petar.   
L'uomo, con fare indifferente, era appoggiato al muro dell'ingresso.   
-Beh? Cosa vuoi con quella faccia da pesce lesso?-  
-Tu... Tu devi dirmi la verità! Che storia è questa? Non è un caso che tu mi abbia morso vero!?-  
-Io non devo niente a te. Neanche il cibo o il tetto sulla testa, lo faccio solo per la memoria di Maggie.- Petar si voltò, ma la mano del ragazzo sulla spalla lo bloccò.  
Un sorriso crudele apparve sul viso dell'uomo, i canini spuntarono mentre il corpo si ingrossava, unghie nere e spesse crescevano sulle dita delle mani ora più tozze. Occhi non più umani, pieni di ferina aggressività, del colore dell'oro antico si illuminarono. Così la lotta tra i due ebbe inizio.   
Ringhi profondi e spaventosi uscirono dalle gole di entrambi, suoni pieni di rabbia, forza, violenza.  
Alan non aveva l'esperienza di Petar nella lotta, ma la sua disperazione sembrava colmare quel divario mentre, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, si procuravano vicendevolmente profonde ferite. Lesioni che sarebbero state mortali per qualunque normale essere umano.  
Scie di sangue rosso, caldo, colavano lungo la pelle e rendevano scivolosa la presa, le unghie sporche di amaranto, ferite aperte, slabbrate, orribili a vedersi.   
Alan sembrava vicino alla vittoria: la rabbia e la confusione lo rendevano pericoloso, molto pericoloso, e Petar lo sapeva. Aveva molte più lotte di quel genere alle spalle, sapeva esattamente cosa fare. Quell'esplosione di energia non poteva durare a tempo indefinito e il più anziano tenne duro, resistendo, fino a quando sentì Alan vacillare. A quel punto lo afferrò, sbattendolo con tale forza contro il muro da sgretolare i mattoni, sbattendo più e più volte la testa del più giovane fino a stordirlo. Le fattezze animalesche abbandonarono i lineamenti, che tornarono completamente umani.  
-Pensi di battermi moccioso? Ti manca un sacco di esperienza ancora!-  
Lo sguardo che incrociò quello di Petar era vuoto, assente. Alan svenne.


	4. Chapter 4

Il pulsare sordo dentro la scatola cranica aveva a che fare con decine di martelli pneumatici, di questo Alan era certo. La bocca era impastata di sangue, il sapore era nauseante, ma era talmente asciutta da renderlo incapace di deglutire.   
Per un lungo momento, confuso e spaesato, si chiese come mai stava così male.   
Ogni parte del suo corpo gli faceva male, sentiva su di sé l'odore del sangue secco e del sudore.   
Suo e di Petar.   
Questo risvegliò la sua memoria, confusamente rimise assieme i pezzi.   
Aveva sfidato Petar e aveva perso, di nuovo, e stavolta l'uomo si era preso il tempo per fargli davvero male.   
Si ricordava di essere svenuto dopo l'ennesimo colpo alla testa e di essersi in seguito svegliato nel suo letto-. Aveva avuto i polsi legati atta testiera del letto, strettamente. Incapace di liberarsi, stordito, non emise fiato fino a quando non sentì il primo colpo.   
L'uomo si era sfogato a cinghiate, chiarendogli nuovamente, aiutato da poche frasi, che il capo e il padrone della sua vita, la persona a cui doveva sottomissione e ubbidienza, era lui. Che doveva passare molto, moltissimo tempo, prima che anche solo l'idea di batterlo tornasse a sfiorare il suo cervello.  
Alan strinse i denti al ricordo, era steso a pancia sotto in quello stesso letto, i polsi scorticati e segnati ma liberi. La schiena, nuda, bruciava. Ma Petar aveva ribadito il suo possesso anche in altri modi, il sangue ormai asciutto che gli macchiava le cosce ne era testimonianza.   
Con un gemito sommesso il ragazzo si girò sul fianco, gli occhi misero a fuoco lentamente Petar. Seduto sulla sedia era intento ad osservarlo con espressione fredda, venata ancora di rabbia. Alan sapeva che era lì, non solo grazie all'odore, dentro di lui c'era la certezza della sua presenza. Lo guardò in silenzio con lo sguardo di chi si era piegato a forza, ma che trovava insopportabili i confini che gli erano stati imposti.  
-Tuo padre si chiama, o chiamava, non lo so e non me ne frega un cazzo, Luis.- Sorpreso il ragazzo lo mise a fuoco con più attenzione. -Uno della corte bianca, quei bambocci che si credono aristocratici e merda simile. Però anche a lui piaceva giocare con i mortali di nascosto.- Petar lo guardava, gli occhi d'oro brunito sembravano fiammeggiare tale era la loro intensità, ma il giovane capì che non guardavano davvero lui. Guardavano al passato, a qualcosa che non era lì con loro. -Lavoravo già per il Signor Rudra all'epoca e ho visto arrivare Maggie. Era bellissima, e il suo odore... Il suo odore ragazzo è come il tuo. Inebria, ubriaca, stordisce e fa perdere la testa. Ma oltre a quello e alla bellezza era intelligente, deliziosamente sfrontata, forte e luminosa. Ce ne innamorammo tutti a modo nostro ma lei non ci dava mai corda, ubbidendo agli ordini del Signor Rudra. Lavorava ed era la più richiesta, era talmente speciale che poteva scegliersi i clienti. Una delle pochissime umane che volontariamente erano venute da noi, ci aveva trovato e scelto. E Luis se la è portata via, lasciandola nella merda più nera. Spero che sia morto ragazzo, perché se dovessi trovarlo io, lo diventerà prima di poter dire qualunque cosa. Quel pezzo di merda.- Alan fissava muto, sconvolto e silenzioso l'uomo. Quella era la sua storia? La storia di sua madre?   
-Tu, allora, perché...- Era incapace di formulare la domanda. Perché Petar era entrato nella sua vita, perché lo aveva morso?   
Lo sguardo si mise a fuoco su di lui e l'uomo rimase silenzioso per molto, molto tempo.  
-Tutti amavamo a modo nostro Maggie. Era ricercata, si nascondeva tra gli umani più puzzolenti, nei posti che meno sopportiamo. La ho trovata io, per caso, e lei mi ha chiesto aiuto. Il suo profumo era ancora irresistibile, ma non sono uno stupido e ho detto al capo dove era. Mi ha detto lui di tenerla al sicuro, proteggere lei e te da quelli della corte bianca. Lo ho fatto con piacere, ma Maggie non lo sapeva che avevo spifferato tutto, credeva lo facessi per amore. Che avessi mantenuto il suo segreto. Ma era preoccupata per te, mi chiese se avevi il suo stesso odore e quando le dissi che lo avevi, anche se in misura minore, la ho vista piangere per la prima volta. Neppure quando era incinta di te, sola, piena di lividi, abbandonata da Luis, ha mai versato una lacrima.- Petar si interruppe, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli e Alan vide che anche l'uomo aveva, ancora ben visibili, i segni della colluttazione sulla pelle. -Mi ha chiesto lei di morderti, sperava l'odore svanisse. Risvegliare il tuo sangue era l'unica speranza secondo lei. Invece il tuo odore è diventato molto più forte, più potente perfino del suo. E io per poco non sono stato ammazzato dal Signor Rudra. Ha dei piani per te, vali tanto oro quanto pesi ragazzo, non sai quanto sono preziosi i mezzosangue per la corte nera, non sai quanto vali per lui.-  
-No, non lo so.- La voce di Alan era sottile, la sua mente ovattata dal dolore era sconvolta. Era stata sua madre a condannarlo? Ma voleva salvarlo in realtà, giusto? Ma da cosa? Tutti, Petar e l'uomo che il ragazzo credeva essere quel Rudra, gli dicevano che era prezioso, molto prezioso. Solo come puttana? Era quello il suo unico valore? Unica utilità data da questo suo famigerato odore che, come una specie di magia, faceva diventare tutti pazzi per lui? Tutti quelli “strani” però. Tutti quelli che sentivano il suo odore, quelli della corte nera e bianca, qualunque cosa fossero.  
-No, non lo sai.- Una lunga pausa, gli occhi persero quella fiamma che li aveva resi simile a dischi d'oro. -E non me ne frega un cazzo, onestamente, di farti la lezioncina, lo imparerai. Tra qualche giorno il capo vuole che ti porti con me al locale, vuole parlarti ancora quando ti sarai ripreso. Non fare cazzate come cercare di scappare. Non aspetterei di vederti tornare alla prossima luna a questo giro Alan, ti farei tornare con la chiamata. E ti assicuro che non ti piacerebbe neppure un po'.- Con quelle parole l'uomo si alzò dalla sedia, uscendo dalla stanza del ragazzo.  
Senza poter reprimere completamente un gemito di dolore, Al si sedette sul bordo del letto, guardando schifato le lenzuola sporche di sangue e sudore, incrostate qua e là di vomito. Non si ricordato di aver rimesso nel letto, a dir la verità non si ricordava molti altri dettagli. Ma non gli interessavano particolarmente. La memoria di quello che gli aveva fatto Petar era perfettamente descritta dai segni che aveva sul corpo, dal dolore che provava. Si prese i polsi tra le mani, massaggiandoli leggermente. Le corde erano state legate così strettamente da dargli l'impressione di aver quasi avuto le mani tranciate.   
Tutto era successo solo quella mattina, eppure vedendo il cielo rosseggiare nella luce del tramonto, gli sembrarono fatti accaduti secoli addietro. Incredulo, in preda ad una confusione paralizzante, la sua mente sembrava rifiutarsi di elaborare quello che gli aveva detto Petar.  
Luis.   
Luis era il nome di suo padre.  
Era uno della corte bianca, un qualcosa che gli dava l'idea di élite, di rampolli viziati. E Petar lo odiava a morte per essere scappato lasciando sola sua madre. O qualcosa del genere.  
Aveva un nome, una collocazione per un padre di cui non gli era mai interessato sapere nulla in realtà. La cosa lo lascia quasi indifferente. Quasi. Perché aveva anche lui molta voglia di spaccare le ossa a quell'essere che aveva preso in giro sua madre.  
Cercò di deglutire e si accorse di come la bocca fosse asciutta, con uno sforzo si alzò. La cucina era a pochi passi eppure gli costarono ogni grammo di determinazione per arrivarci.   
Bevve lunghe sorsate d'acqua, sentendo la bocca liberarsi dal disgustoso sapore che la aveva impregnata. Vide le macchie di sangue e il muro quasi completamente sfondato. Calcinacci, conche nei muri, segni di unghie nell'intonaco.   
Era stato vicino, forse, a vincere. Ma non abbastanza. Non era ancora abbastanza forte e Petar era ancora il capo del loro branco a due.  
L'acqua lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi almeno in parte, la testa continuava a pulsare dolorosamente mentre le parole trauma cranico, come insegne al neon, lampeggiavano nella sua mente.  
Non gli sembrava di avere ossa rotte. Le costole erano sicuramente incrinate, impossibile il contrario. Tra il trattamento antecedente l'arrivo di Rudra e quello successivo era tanto non avesse ogni osso del corpo frantumato.  
Sapeva che Petar gli aveva detto molto poco, nulla più di una goccia di un oceano che stava per inghiottirlo. Eppure per un assetato anche una goccia era tantissimo. E lui era decisamente assetato di informazioni.  
Gemendo e imprecando raggiunse il bagno, aprì l'acqua e si mise sotto il getto, sedendosi nel piatto della doccia incapace di stare in piedi.   
Le gambe gli tremavano e il fiato era spezzato dal dolore.   
L'acqua cadde su di lui, calda, avvolgendolo nel vapore, facendolo stare un po' meglio. Portò via lo sporco, il sangue, gli odori. Lavò dalla pelle molti segni, pulì la sua mente, per quanto possibile, dalla nebbia che continuava ad avvolgerla come un sudario.  
Cosa poteva fare? Poteva fare qualcosa? Poteva solo ubbidire, al momento.   
Petar aveva accennato a una cosa chiamata “chiamata”. Quella parola gli aveva fatto scorrere un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, non era una cosa buona, Al ne era certo.  
Sentendosi debole come non mai spense l'acqua e si trascinò sul suo letto, camminando appoggiato al muro, un passo faticoso dopo l'altro.   
Gli parvero ore, eppure alla fine riuscì a sedersi sulla superficie morbida.   
Sul fondo del materasso un copriletto piegato, pulito, attirò la sua attenzione. Riuscì a tirarlo sopra le lenzuola sporche e vi si distese. Non capì mai se si addormentò o se perse conoscenza ma, quando si svegliò, era giorno fatto e si sentiva molto meglio.  
La testa aveva smesso di pulsare, la vista non era più appannata e respirare non era più uno sforzo doloroso. Sentiva lo stomaco stretto dalla fame e decise di alzarsi per mangiare qualcosa. Sapeva che Petar non era in casa e la cosa lo sollevò immensamente, non se la sentiva di affrontare quello sguardo, non ancora.  
Il passo un po' vacillante mise il vassoio di cibo precotto nel microonde e si sedette, aspettando il suono del timer. Il basso ronzio era quasi ipnotico e Al mise la testa sulle braccia incrociate davanti a lui, sul tavolo. Qualcosa, quello strano sesto senso, lo avvisò che Petar era vicino. Con un sospiro Alan si sedette dritto, mentre sentiva la porta aprirsi e chiudersi. Silenzioso come sempre l'uomo entrò in cucina, dove lo fissò con un sorriso freddo.  
-Bene sei vivo. Dubitavo quasi sai?-   
Il timer del forno scattò e Alan tolse il vassoio, portandolo al tavolo dove cominciò a mangiare evitando di guardare l'uomo che, con una birra in mano, si era seduto avanti a lui.  
Mangiò spazzolando letteralmente il cibo, famelico. Neppure lo sguardo puntato dell'altro lo distrasse tanto era affamato.  
Alan inghiottì l'ultima forchettata di piselli e con un respiro soddisfatto alzò lo sguardo dal vassoio.  
-Da quello che ho capito passeresti anche tu dei guai se mi uccidessi di botte.- L'uomo inaspettatamente rise.  
-Si, ma posso portartici vicino quanto voglio e quanto spesso voglio. Il che per te è decisamente peggio, non credi?- Alan lo guardò. Si, quello era decisamente peggio. Il ricordo di come stava il giorno prima era ancora vivo nella sua mente, rinfrescato dalle piccole fitte e dai segni delle unghiate ancora visibili, qua e là, sul corpo. Lo sguardo di Petar cambiò, accendendosi di una luce lasciva. -Vieni qua moccioso.-  
-Petar lasciamo stare a questo giro?- La voce del ragazzo era piatta. Venata di una vaga speranza che sapeva di essere completamente vana.  
-Meglio che impari a non dire mai no a nessuno. Sopratutto credevo avessi capito che non puoi dirlo a me.- Petar si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Il ragazzo, in boxer, lo fissava. Gli occhi di Al, di un azzurro così cupo da essere blu, si abbassarono sotto lo sguardo di quello d'oro antico. Con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono l'uomo annuì. -Ora vieni qua.-  
Al si alzò, muovendosi lentamente, sia a causa del dolore che ancora, a tratti, si faceva vivo, sia per la ritrosia che sentiva. Non voleva. Al solito, del resto, non desiderava quello che invece sembrava muovere molte delle reazioni di Petar.   
Si avvicinò e con una certa delicatezza venne fatto sedere a cavalcioni, in modo da essere di fronte all'altro.  
Prendendogli il volto con una mano Petar lo fece voltare da un lato e poi dall'altro.  
-Bene non sono rimasti segni, il signor Rudra è stato chiaro. Non ho molta voglia di irritarlo.-  
-Hai paura di lui?-  
-Solo un deficiente non ne avrebbe Alan. Ha più anni e potere lui di quanto potresti mai immaginarti, è a capo della corte nera da che si è formata.- Con un gesto spazientito l'uomo scrollò lievemente il ragazzo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. -Basta domande ora, mi sono rotto ragazzo. Sono stato chiaro?- Alan annuì. Basta domande... ancora una volta condannato a non sapere. Ma quel pensiero passò immediatamente in secondo piano quando la bocca dell'uomo si avventò sulla sua, violenta e bramosa.  
Alan schiuse le labbra, l'onnipresente sapore di birra, nauseante, seguiva l'invasione a cui era sottoposto.   
Ricambiò, chiudendo gli occhi. La passività totale era stata tempo addietro fonte di una discussione. O meglio, Petar gli aveva detto che se voleva inculare un salame morto glielo avrebbe riferito, consigliandogli di collaborare con più entusiasmo. Al non aveva collaborato e si era trovato legato, con una corda che non riusciva a spezzare in nessun modo, al letto. Culo all'aria, l'uomo gli aveva lasciato un vibratore dentro per ore e ore, fino a quando non lo aveva supplicato, piangendo, di liberarlo giurando di essere sempre collaborativo. La vena di sadismo di Petar era agghiacciante.  
Le mani dell'uomo percorsero la schiena, ancora segnata sa strisce rosse, scendendo alle natiche e strizzandole con una certa delicatezza. Scivolarono dentro ai boxer e li abbassarono quanto possibile vista la posizione.  
Con un verso di piacere, sentendo la mano di Alan sul suo sesso, l'uomo si alzò portando il ragazzo, praticamente in braccio, al suo letto. Si distese al suo fianco, accarezzando il ragazzo con una certa morbidezza di cui Al era in parte grato. Petar si distese sulla schiena e lo guardò, un sorriso irritante sul volto.  
-Visto che sei delicatino oggi, fai tu. Così siamo sicuri che non ti farò troppo male, giusto?- L'occhiata che gli lanciò il ragazzo lo fece ridere. Un suono cattivo e sommesso. Con un certo distacco il ragazzo prese il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino, osservando come gli occhi dell'uomo, pieni di desiderio, non lo abbandonassero per un'istante.  
Con calma prese tra le mani il sesso di Petar, sempre attento a muoversi con attenzione per non causarsi ancora più fastidi, e lo massaggiò mentre si preparava. Gli occhi dell'uomo non l'abbandonavano e un certo imbarazzo si fece strada in lui.   
Le orecchie divennero più calde, detestava essere guardato a quel modo.   
Distolse lo sguardo, fingendo un atteggiamento annoiato che in realtà non provava. Era stanco, dolorante e completamente a disagio, molto più del solito. Ma doveva accontentare l'uomo che, sotto di lui, aspettava che si impalasse. Come se non ci fosse stato nulla di meglio al modo, per di più. Il sesso di Petar era umido di lubrificante, i muscoli erano ammorbiditi dalle sue dita e Alan con una smorfia si impalò, sentendo ogni centimetro di carne entrare in lui.   
Pur non avendo particolare desiderio, la frizione fece il suo lavoro, e anche il sesso del ragazzo diede segni di un risveglio relativamente entusiasta. Petar prese la carne tra le mani, con il suo tipico vigore rozzo, masturbandolo. Sentendosi abbastanza ridicolo, Alan cavalcò l'uomo, sentendo il suo respiro farsi sempre più affannoso. Quando infine venne, il ragazzo cercò di spostarsi, ma il suo sesso stretto saldamente tra le mani dell'altro era sufficiente a farlo desistere.   
Seduto sulle cosce di Petar chiuse gli occhi, lavorando di fantasia.   
Sapeva che l'altro non lo avrebbe lasciato andare fino a quando non fosse venuto.   
Immagini, decisamente pornografiche, fecero la loro comparsa dietro alle palpebre chiuse, mentre un gemito di piacere prendeva forma sulle labbra gonfie del giovane.   
L'apice infine arrivò e, liberandosi con un singulto sulla pancia dell'uomo, Alan aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli stranamente appassionati, senza traccia di derisione, di Petar.  
-Sparisci ora moccioso. Ho sonno.-  
Senza farselo ripetere due volte il ragazzo uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
A pezzi, stanco e abbattuto, con mille domande che furibonde erano tornate ad assillarlo, si diresse alla sua stanza. Voleva dormire anche lui, sempre che la sua mente glielo concedesse dandogli una tregua da quei pensieri furiosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfondimento sui nomi:  
> RUDRA:  
> È il Deva della tempesta, della caccia, della morte, della natura e del vento. Rudra è la forma primordiale di Shiva, l'aspetto divino preposto alla distruzione.  
> Rudra è una divinità feroce e distruttiva i cui terribili dardi causano morte e malattie agli uomini e alle bestie, ma come tutte le divinità ha una dualità.  
> Rudra significa "Colui che al tempo della dissoluzione cosmica induce al pianto tutti gli esseri viventi". Ma significa anche "Colui che dà la parola" oppure "colui che allontana i dolori".
> 
> Come in tutte le mie storie i nomi NON sono a caso


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

 

Alan fissava il soffitto, gli occhi blu però non vedevano la vernice scrostata e pendente, le macchie di umidità simili a fiori malati. Vedevano un vuoto nero e doloroso, un volto che era ormai perso per sempre.  
Sua madre, Maggie, era stata una donna di una bellezza unica.  
Anche vestita da cameriera, con gli occhi segnati da ombre violacee e i capelli fiammeggianti impregnati dell'odore di cibo e alcolici, faceva voltare gli uomini.  
Alan sapeva solo che sua madre era stata la donna più bella del mondo per lui, sempre.  
Il sorriso che gli rivolgeva era più caldo e tenero di qualunque abbraccio e, anche in mezzo alla folla di un bar, sentiva il suo sguardo di cielo su di lui.  
Aveva passato l'infanzia nei bar, in un angolo. Matite e colori, qualche libro, fogli pieni di infantili disegni che ritraevano il sorriso della donna. Quello speciale, che aveva solo per lui.  
Gli occhi si fecero umidi e il soffitto divenne sfuocato, cancellando così i dettagli, lasciandolo di un uniforme bianco sporco. Le lacrime scesero silenziose e lente. I ricordi tornarono, immagini che si affastellavano nel cuore e nella mente.  
Erano sempre e solo lui e lei, fin da quando Alan aveva memoria. Lo portava al lavoro con lei, nelle tavole calde, nei bar, nei pub. Per lui c'era sempre un angolino e Alan aveva imparato a rimanerci, fermo, aspettandola. Addormentandosi lì, spesso, quando era molto piccolo. Ogni anno cambiavano città, spostandosi da una parte all'altra del paese, solo ora Alan capiva da che cosa sua madre scappava. In perenne fuga, lo teneva sempre con lei, per proteggerlo. Ora capiva, ora cominciava ad avere un quadro quasi completo.  
I ricordi, slegati, immagini, sensazioni, lo sommersero come un'onda di marea.  
Era stata lei ad insegnarli a leggere e scrivere.  
Quando non aveva ancora cinque anni, leggeva orgogliosamente alla madre i libri che lei gli portava. Amava vederla china e intenta verso di lui, mentre magari asciugava i bicchieri dietro al bancone poco prima dell'apertura o puliva i pavimenti. Le leggeva qualunque cosa, i menù, i libri, giornali, lei lo ascoltava sempre intenta, sorridendogli incoraggiante. Gli mancava, gli mancava terribilmente. Quel sorriso che era solo per lui gli mancava come l'aria.  
Una parola prese forma a fior di labbra, senza uscirne.  
Mamma.  
Strinse i denti mentre lentamente altri ricordi tornavano, non voleva singhiozzare disperatamente, no, non lo avrebbe fatto.  
I visi dei datori di lavoro della donna si mescolarono nella sua mente. Alcuni si erano seduti con lui ed erano stati come degli zii e delle zie, altri lo avevano ignorato, sbuffando ogni volta che lo vedevano in un angolo.  
Quando aveva cominciato ad andare a scuola sapeva già moltissime delle cose che insegnavano, e si annoiava. Ma aveva scoperto che le scuole avevano delle biblioteche. Amava i libri e aveva pregato Maggie di portarlo in biblioteca, passavano così il tempo libero della donna leggendo assieme. A volte era lei a leggere per lui, spiegandogli il mondo che quelle pagine stampate aprivano. Favole, romanzi, libri di storia e geografia.  
Tutto andava bene, tutto era meraviglioso se fatto con lei.  
Lui sedeva sulle ginocchia della donna e la guardava assorto, rapito. Lei lo baciava, abbracciandolo stretto. Gli diceva che lo amava. E lui appoggiava il viso nell'incavo del collo della madre e, sotto gli odori che le lasciava sempre addosso il lavoro, sentiva quello della sua pelle.  
Quel meraviglioso profumo era la condanna della donna, ora Alan lo sapeva. Un odore che era una maledizione, un anatema che era passato a lui. La madre aveva cercato di proteggerlo, nasconderlo, ma non ci era riuscita.  
Alan amava studiare, leggere e imparare. Sapeva quanto questo sua aspetto fosse strano in chi lo circondava.  
Sembrava un teppista, gli diceva la madre quando lo vedeva uscire di casa per andare a scuola. Lui rideva e le diceva che così in tanti evitavano di prenderlo di mira, era sempre l'ultimo arrivato, sapeva ormai come evitare certe noie.  
A quelle parole Maggie lo guardava, con il sorriso si riempiva di tristezza. Leggeva delle scuse nei suoi occhi, scuse senza parole che emergevano direttamente dal cuore.  
Non aveva mai fatto domande a sua madre, solo una volta.  
Aveva circa dieci anni e le chiese perché doveva sempre cambiare scuola. La donna quel giorno lo aveva portato allo zoo e, a fine giornata, davanti ad un grosso gelato, gli aveva parlato con una serietà mai usata prima. Ricordava ancora quelle parole, il viso delicato chiuso in una maschera di paura e dolore.  
“Non possiamo fermarci qua Alan, non possiamo mai fermarci più di un anno da nessuna parte tesoro mio. Vedi, la mamma ha dei problemi e deve sempre muoversi, e tu devi stare con me. Non vuoi che ci separino, vero?”  
Non aveva detto altro Maggie, ma le parole erano talmente serie, cariche di disperazione, che Alan si era alzato, piangendo e chiedendole scusa. Non aveva mai più detto nulla sui loro spostamenti, non aveva mai più chiesto. Avrebbe dovuto, con il senno di poi, si disse pieno di amarezza. Avrebbe dovuto insistere. Ma la sofferenza che a volte emergeva negli occhi della donna lo zittiva sempre.  
L'anno prima che Maggie morisse, un professore la aveva chiamata a colloquio.  
Si aspettava il solito colloquio su di una rissa che coinvolgeva Alan. Del resto, la fama di teppista che il figlio usava per evitare molti bulli, serviva mantenerla ogni tanto. E lei lo sapeva.  
Grande e robusto, Alan non era mai stato capace di stare zitto davanti ai soprusi. Il più delle volte finiva in mezzo alle risse per difendere qualcuno. La madre davanti ai professori lo sgridava ferocemente, per poi, una volta fuori portata d'orecchi, dirgli quanto era orgogliosa di lui. Non tanto del metodo, ma della motivazione.  
Uno dei datori di lavoro di Maggie, un mezzo irlandese, pazzo, proprietario di un pub, lo aveva accolto sotto la sua ala. Gli aveva insegnato a picchiare. Insistendo perché lui imparasse a difendersi nella vita.  
Ogni sera, lì, c'erano risse e sedie che volavano, gente decisamente poco raccomandabile.  
Alan ricordava Mike, seduto con una birra vicino a lui, che gli spiegava come fare a cavarsela in una scazzottata. A volte entrava lui stesso nella ressa, separando i contendenti con una forza inaspettata in un uomo così magro.  
La donna non aveva mai disapprovato quell'amicizia, o vietato all'uomo di insegnargli a menare le mani.  
Alan sospirò, peccato non sapesse farlo abbastanza bene.  
Si mosse nel letto, sentendo i lividi e le costole, ormai quasi guarite, protestare con fitte di dolore. Un uomo sarebbe morto al suo posto, ma lui, un mostro, non solo era sopravvissuto, ma stava guarendo da solo e senza quasi nessun segno o cicatrice come ricordo.  
Il filo dei ricordi si riprese e la reminiscenza di quel colloquio divenne viva nella mente del ragazzo.  
La donna, convinta di essere stata chiamata per l'ennesima rissa, si era trovata davanti un professore elettrizzato. Voleva convincerla a mandare Alan in una scuola migliore, che potesse dare il meglio al figlio. Alan aveva ascoltato con gli occhi spalancati, sentendosi apostrofare da parole entusiaste come “giovane genio”. La donna aveva a sua volta ascoltato, con gli occhi spalancati, abbracciando poi il figlio dicendogli che era orgogliosa di lui. Poi lo aveva fatto uscire dall'ufficio. Ma Alan era rimasto ad origliare.  
La donna aveva spiegato che quelle scuole avevano un costo esorbitante, che non avrebbe mai potuto permettersele. Se c'era un modo diverso di aiutare Alan a coltivare quell'intelligenza, un modo che lei potesse sostenere. L'uomo dopo una lunga pausa aveva detto che l'unico altro modo era studiare da solo, sostenendo esami da privatista. Certo, avevano anch'essi un costo, ma minore.  
Alan aveva ascoltato, sapendo già che non potevano permettersi neppure quelli.  
La donna era uscita, seria in volto, facendogli una rapida carezza sul viso. Assieme erano andati al lavoro di lei.  
Nella metro erano stati silenziosi, il ragazzo ricordava gli sguardi assorti che la donna gli rivolgeva. Rievocava le mani lunghe e affusolate che nervosamente torturavano l'orlo del cappotto liso.  
Ricordava come quella sera vederlo leggere e studiare, nell'ufficio che gli lasciavano usare sul retro, facesse apparire un velo di tristezza in quegli occhi.  
A fine serata la donna era entrata, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
-Non posso darti l'istruzione che meriti Alan.-  
-Lo so mamma, ho sentito, ma va bene così, tranquilla.-  
-No, non va bene così. Non posso mandarti a quella scuola, e neppure farti fare quegli esami, ma ti manderò all'università a tutti i costi. Ok?-  
-Non serve, mamma non ci sono i soldi e lo sai.-  
-Li troverò Alan. Tu devi avere un futuro e spero non come barista. Voglio darti almeno quello.-

Il ricordo di quelle parole fece stringere il cuore al ragazzo.  
Sapeva benissimo come sua mamma, in tutti quegli anni, avesse guadagnato ogni soldo in più. Non la aveva mai giudicata. Era sua madre, faceva quello che poteva per sbarcare il lunario.  
E ora lui cosa aveva in mano? Cosa poteva fare della sua vita?  
A volte si chiedeva se avesse ancora una sua vita. Petar e ora quel Rudra. La rabbia gli fece battere più forte il cuore.  
Ma doveva stare calmo, sapeva che una via d'uscita c'era sempre.  
Doveva solo aspettare, cercarla, sfruttarla al momento giusto.  
Ora almeno aveva elementi aggiuntivi da esaminare nel caos che era la sua vita.  
Cercando di fare ordine nella mente Alan mise a fuoco quello che Petar e Rudra gli avevano detto.  
Sua madre aveva lavorato per Rudra. Quell'uomo gli ricordava una specie di capo mafioso, ad essere onesti. Aveva conosciuto gente poco raccomandabile seguendo la madre e stando spesso al lavoro con lei, aveva imparato a riconoscere chi era pericoloso veramente da chi fingeva di esserlo. Chi aveva il potere da chi fingeva di averlo. E Rudra non fingeva, era sia potente che pericoloso e, sopratutto, inodore. Totalmente privo di qualunque traccia olfattiva. Quel particolare lo inquietava e spaventava, solleticando qualcosa, dentro di lui, che gli urlava di fare molta attenzione.  
L'amore di Maggie con Luis, suo padre, uno della Corte Bianca. Non aveva capito molto bene quella parte ad essere onesti, Petar parlava con evidente disprezzo di quella Corte Bianca.  
Le due corti erano due modi diversi di vivere in mezzo agli uomini? Modi diversi di viverli, di unirsi a loro, di considerarli?  
La voce di Rudra fecero capolino nella sua mente, come un'insegna al neon.  
“I mezzo sangue non sono cosa di tutti i giorni, sono rarissimi, e la corte nera li ama."  
Quello e altro gli avevano fatto inizialmente temere un certo tipo di lavoro. Un lavoro che decisamente non ci teneva a fare. Fare la puttana di Petar era già sufficiente per farlo sentire una merda.  
Rabbrividì.  
Eppure nelle parole di Rudra aveva colto anche qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più oscuro, forse? Alan ripensò a quegli occhi dalle tonalità aranciate, cangianti, dalla pupilla minuscola. L'uomo non dimostrava un'età ben definibile, forse una trentina d'anni, eppure Petar gli aveva detto che era a capo della Corte Nera fin dalla sua nascita. E lui dubitava fortemente fosse una cosa recente.  
Il ragazzo si alzò dal letto, sentendo le ossa scrocchiare. Si sentiva ancora dolorante ma stava molto meglio.  
Aveva sentito in lontananza il ritmo sostenuto del passo di Petar. Da quando, una settimana prima, era arrivato quell'uomo in casa, spesso usciva anche durante il giorno.  
Nonostante la calura indossava sempre il completo, tornando a casa teso e irritato.  
Alan si diresse alla cucina, nel momento in cui l'uomo entrò nella stanza lo trovò seduto al piccolo tavolo.  
Senza una parola Petar si tolse la giacca nera, la cravatta e sbottonò la camicia bianca, macchiata di sudore sotto le ascelle. Con il viso cupo aprì il frigorifero e si prese una birra, stappandola e bevendone più di metà tutta d'un fiato.  
Solo a quel punto si sedette, o meglio si lasciò cadere scompostamente, sulla sedia.  
-La tua faccia non sembra più una specie di tritacarne, era ora.-  
Alan alzò un sopracciglio, fissando l'uomo.  
-È un complimento?-  
-Una constatazione, sei presentabile. Questo vuol dire che stasera verrai con me dal capo.- Un altro sorso di birra, stavolta più contenuto. L'uomo si rilassò visibilmente.  
-Perché bevi?- Petar lo fissò, l'espressione al momento neutra, sembrava soppesare il ragazzo davanti a lui. Però Alan aveva uno sguardo sinceramente incuriosito e lo lasciò continuare. -Lo so che non ti ubriachi, in più non credo ti piaccia poi così tanto. È così che sopporti... tutto?- Il ragazzo fece un vago gesto con la mano verso l'esterno della casa.  
Si aspettava una reazione violenta, invece l'uomo scoppiò a ridere.  
-Quanto tempo è che ci pensi a questa cosa?-  
-Mi è venuto in mente prima. Ma non so quanto possa essere vero visto che non ti ho mai visto bere fuori o al lavoro.-  
-Buona pensata, sei quasi sulla buona strada. Quasi!- L'uomo bevve l'ultimo sorso con avidità. Il ragazzo si mosse, grattandosi il collo con aria intenta.  
-Ovviamente non mi dirai nulla di più giusto?-  
-Ognuno ha il suo modo, non posso dirti il tuo devi scoprirtelo da solo. E ognuno deve stare zitto sul suo metodo.- L'uomo lo guardò, serio. -E quando lo scopri non dirlo neppure allo spirito di tua madre.- Alan impallidì. Qualcosa in quelle parole lo aveva gelato.  
Petar si alzò dirigendosi al bagno e la voce di Alan, da dietro, lo raggiunse.  
-Non mi dirai neanche cosa vuole davvero da me Rudra?- L'uomo si bloccò, studiandolo.  
-Il Signor Rudra. E hai già capito da solo che non vuole solo una nuova puttana per il locale o non mi faresti queste domande. Sei uno con un sacco di cervello, non è ora che cominci ad usarlo?- L'uomo si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, ora sorridendo apertamente.  
Il ragazzo era davvero furbo a modo suo, sopratutto era testardo. Ne aveva avuti altri in passato, ma si erano spezzati e li aveva abbandonati.  
Talvolta uccisi.  
Invece Alan continuava a sorprenderlo. Lo sfidava, gli resisteva. Forse pur essendo un mezzo sangue aveva trovato quello giusto, si disse. Purtroppo non era suo, o meglio, non solo suo. Ma quello era un problema decisamente secondario.  
L'acqua cominciò a scorrere e l'uomo ascoltò i rumori provenienti dalla cucina.  
Alan stava mettendo assieme la cena.  
Con aria meditabonda aveva scartato del cibo precotto, una specie di zuppa, e ora il microonde stava compiendo il suo lavoro.  
Incontrare Rudra quella sera lo metteva a disagio, aveva domande, moltissime. Ma avrebbe avuto risposte? O un indizio sul come trovarle?  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo.  
Lo avrebbe scoperto quella sera.


	6. Capitolo 6

In piedi, stringendo i denti contro le ondate di nausea, Alan guardava Rudra.  
L'uomo era seduto ad un piccolo tavolo, in un angolo appartato del Luna Blu, nascosto da paraventi. Mangiava con calma, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, un pasto decisamente ricercato.  
Alan non era neppure certo di cosa fossero alcune dei cibi davanti a lui, ma gli odori che continuavano a raggiungerlo erano diventati troppi.  
Era arrivato da meno di un'ora, con Petar, che subito lo aveva accompagnato in quella zona distante dalla parte affollata del night. Una zona celata, suddivisa in piccole alcove, dove la luce era di una calda tonalità dorata e il colore blu regnava sovrano, in tutte le sue sfumature. Lo aveva portato lì, salutando, con un rispetto che metteva sempre i brividi al ragazzo, l'uomo davanti a lui. Poi se ne era andato.  
Rudra lo aveva guardato per un lungo momento, sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino rosso.  
Gli aveva detto che si sarebbe occupato di lui dopo aver cenato, di aspettare lì, evitando di disturbarlo.  
Il sorriso che Alan aveva visto su quel volto, lo aveva fatto impallidire. Non era apertamente minaccioso, ma aveva qualcosa che lo aveva spaventato fin nel profondo. La convinzione di trovarsi davanti ad un uomo estremamente pericoloso si era rafforzata, inducendolo ad un'ubbidienza silenziosa.  
Ma quell'attesa era diventata una tortura per il ragazzo, ormai quasi incapace di trattenere i conati e di stare fermo, in preda al capogiro. All'inizio gli odori di quei cibi erano stati invitanti, ma era durato poco. Il troppo stimolo sensoriale lo aveva portato all'opposto e, ora, ogni nuova pietanza era solo un'ulteriore fonte di disgusto.  
Ma la cosa peggiore era che non solo Rudra sapeva, ma che ne godeva chiaramente. Continuava a guardarlo, con un sorriso a fior di labbra, lo sguardo di una distaccata e fredda mente calcolatrice che lo soppesava, giudicandolo.  
Cocciutamente, orgogliosamente, Alan alzò il mento in una piccola e personale sfida.  
Non avrebbe ceduto, non avrebbe vomitato l'anima davanti a quell'uomo che sembrava non aspettare altro. Lo stomaco si agitava, selvaggio, nel suo addome, chiedendo di liberarsi. La testa a tratti vorticava, dandogli l'impressione di cadere da un momento all'altro, ma aveva deciso di non cedere, a nessun costo, non davanti a quello sguardo. Non davanti a quell'uomo.  
Era colpa di lui se sua madre era vissuta come una fuggitiva, ed era sempre colpa sua se ora la sua vita era legata a quella di Petar e a Rudra stesso.  
Un'ulteriore moto di orgoglio nato dalla rabbia si fece strada nel ragazzo, che ricambiò lo sguardo venato di derisione di Rudra con una fermezza limpida e cristallina.  
A quel punto l'uomo rise e chiamò per far portare via il cibo dalla tavola.  
-Questo stavo aspettando, ragazzo, ora puoi sederti. Aspettavo le zanne, quelle dell'anima. Vieni, vieni, accomodati davanti a me.- Alan sbatté le palpebre, confuso da quel repentino cambio di situazione. Si sedette, circospetto, sulla raffinata sedia di velluto damascato bianco e blu, trovando immediatamente sollievo dalla nausea non appena il tavolo fu sgombrato dai piatti.  
-Bene, Alan, dimmi, hai pensato alla nostra chiacchierata?-  
-Sì, ci ho pensato.- Alan non disse altro, lo sguardo dell'uomo che lo studiava.  
-Non sei un chiacchierone, è un'ottima cosa saper tenere la bocca chiusa.- La mano dell'uomo si mosse, con una lentezza studiata, afferrando il mento del ragazzo e girandone il volto di profilo. -Per fortuna che le attenzioni di Petar non hanno lasciato segni.- Alan arrossì furiosamente, allontanandosi di scatto, sfuggendo alla presa delle dita fredde dell'uomo.  
-Rovinerebbe i suoi piani, qualche sfregio?-  
-Non troppo, ragazzo, quindi non pensarci neppure. I clienti pagano di più per qualcosa di bello, non credo di doverti spiegare questa ovvietà. In più, chi ci guadagna in questo caso, sei tu. Oltre a me, ovviamente. Meno lavoro per te, più guadagno per me.-  
-E lei davvero si è preso tutta questa briga solo per una puttana in più nel mazzo? Mi ha nascosto per anni da questa... Corte Bianca. Le sarà come minimo costato un certo sforzo, dei soldi, del tempo. Ne vale la pena solo per un altro da mettere sul mercato, anche se ha un buon odore?- La risata dell'uomo, in risposta al suo tono iroso ed irritato, sorprese il ragazzo.  
-Sì e no. Non sei solo una puttana, sei un mezzo sangue che può muoversi, indisturbato, sia tra gli umani che tra di noi. Ed è questa la cosa che più mi interessa, Alan. Che tu sia una puttana mi serve meno di quello che pensi, non avrai sedici anni per sempre. Neppure venti o trenta. Ma i miei progetti hanno un termine un po' più lungo.- Il ragazzo lo guardò, mantenendo il silenzio, cercando di capire cosa si celasse dietro le parole dell'uomo.  
Con calma, Rudra versò un po' di vino in un bicchiere pulito e glielo porse. L'odore arrivò intenso alle narici di Alan. Era un odore vivo, corposo, fruttato. Il sottofondo alcolico non era sgradevole e prese il bicchiere in mano, bevendo un piccolo sorso, mentre l'uomo lo studiava.  
Quell'assaggio scatenò una festa di sensi. Articolato e complesso, il sapore lo conquistò.  
-Ti piacciono le cose buone, noto. Questo è un vino italiano, si chiama Amarone, tua madre lo amava.- A quelle parole lo sguardo del ragazzo divenne affilato.  
-Immagino abbia un motivo diverso dal farmi conoscere i gusti ricercati di mia madre, per avermi voluto qua. Quindi possiamo evitare questi momenti sentimentali?-  
-Se voglio passare la notte a parlarti di Maggie lo farò, ragazzo. Ma non oggi.- L'uomo prese un sorso di vino, assaporandolo, poi con un lieve sospiro si appoggiò all'alto schienale della sedia. -Oggi voglio raccontarti una storia. La storia del passato della tua razza, di come si allearono agli uomini e di come ne furono traditi. Un tempo, in un passato così remoto che solo pochissimi, tra i più antichi di noi, se ne ricordano, uomini e lupi strinsero un patto. A quel tempo alcune creature, tra cui i lupi, avevano il dono delle lingue e lo possedevano anche alcuni tra gli uomini. Erano coloro che discendevano da creature che ora chiameresti dei, angeli o demoni. Ma quelle cose non sono mai esistite, sono ed erano semplicemente creature diverse, con diverse capacità. I più saggi tra di loro, ora verrebbero chiamati sciamani o maghi, ascoltarono la voce dei lupi e si fecero portavoce del messaggio di alleanza per le loro tribù. Patti e accordi si strinsero e la caccia divenne facile, per entrambi.  
Sotto la luna cacciarono assieme, affiatati, prede troppo grandi altrimenti per loro. Si aiutavano l'un l'altro. Le agili mani degli uomini, le loro capacità artigiane, unite ai sensi e alla forza più sviluppati di quegli antichi lupi, in un'unione di una potenza unica. Ma le figlie degli uomini erano belle e alcuni lupi se ne innamorarono, prendendo forma umana per poterle avere come compagne. Dalla loro unione nacquero i primi uomini lupo, i progenitori della tua razza, esseri che univano il meglio, e il peggio, di entrambe le razze.  
La magia, a quel tempo, fluiva come musica nella terra e nel cielo, presente nella vita di tutti e in ogni aspetto di essa. Grazie ad essa nacque la tua stirpe, solo grazie alla magia che intrecciava ogni vita, fu possibile dare un frutto fecondo a quelle unioni. Inizialmente quella discendenza venne amata, ma l'uomo teme il diverso. I nati da quelle unioni erano più forti, più veloci, più intelligenti sia degli uomini che dei lupi. Furono mille anni di ricche cacce, di pace, ma ebbero termine in una sola notte di sangue. Gli umani divennero spietati assassini per colpa della paura verso chi era diverso e migliore di loro, uccidendo lupi e uomini lupo senza alcuna pietà. Solo pochi scamparono, sopravvivendo nella clandestinità, braccati e odiati. Così nacque la guerra e la sfiducia. Germogliò velocemente, mettendo radici profonde, dando frutti amari e velenosi, frutti che nel tempo sono sempre più ricchi e invitanti. Gli uomini, però, hanno vita e memoria breve e presto per loro, quel passato, in cui vivevano e cacciavano con i lupi, divenne leggenda e mito. Dimenticarono la loro colpa e il loro peccato, cacciando però, ancora e ancora, la tua razza.-  
Alan fissava incredulo l'uomo.  
-Mi sta dicendo che davvero è nata così la razza dei licantropi? Che dovrei credere a questa specie di favola magica?- Rudra intrecciò le lunghe dita davanti a lui, sul tavolo.  
-Ti sto dicendo la verità, crederci o meno è un problema tuo, non mio. Ma volevo tu sapessi qualcosa in più sulla tua origine.-  
-Al momento mi interessa molto di più sapere come mai un mezzo sangue è così importante, ad essere onesti. Così importante da nascondermi alla Corte Bianca. Mi sbaglio?-  
-No, non ti sbagli. Ci sono dei lavori che devono essere fatti. Tu sei lo strumento perfetto, nessuno sospetterà mai che sei più di una merce di lusso se giochiamo bene le nostre carte... e ti assicuro, Alan, che ti conviene giocartele bene. Ci sono posti dove solo tu puoi entrare, dove non ti riterranno pericoloso ma solo esotico, affascinante e, grazie al tuo odore, posso convincere chiunque che vale la pena passare una notte con te. E tu passerai la notte con chi ti dirò, accontentando chiunque ti metta davanti. Ti farai dire quello che voglio sapere, prenderai quello che ti dirò di prendere, farai quello che ti dirò di fare. Ci sono case in cui potrai entrare solamente tu, mi servirai a quel modo, ragazzo.-  
Alan annuì. Cominciava a capire molto meglio, ora, cosa l'uomo volesse da lui, ma la conoscenza non gli stava certo portando l'accettazione. E lo strano modo in cui aveva accentuato la parola servirai gli era parso anacronistico. Servire nel senso di essere soggetto alla sua volontà, ai suoi ordini? Quella era l'impressione che gli dava.  
-E per quanto tempo dovrò fare questi lavori per lei? A quanto ammonta il debito di mia mamma?- Il ragazzo studiava l'uomo davanti a lui. Ridendo Rudra scosse la testa.  
-La cifra ha più zeri di quelli che immagini, Luis faceva le cose in grande. Quando sarai in pari te lo dirò, non ti preoccupare.- L'uomo sorridendo finì il vino che aveva nel bicchiere, versandosene poi un altro po'. -Dovrò farti dare una sistemata, ti serve un'educazione migliore, in tutti i sensi. So che hai il cervello e mi serve che tu sappia usarlo, mi serve che tu sia interessante, da più punti di vista. Che ne dici di tornare a studiare?- Alan alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo, sorpreso.  
Soppesò la domanda, sentendo che in essa c'era più di quando sembrasse. L'uomo lo guardava, quegli occhi dal colore aranciato erano vagamente sfumati di rosso nel contorno dell'iride.  
-Cosa intende?- L'uomo sentì chiaramente la ritrosia e la sfiducia nella voce del ragazzo. Eppure desiderava apprendere, questo si coglieva chiaramente.  
-Studiare, Alan, semplicemente. Ci sono alcuni di noi che considerano il latino una lingua moderna, disdegnando ogni forma di comunicazione odierna. Hai mai pensato a come sarebbe imparare il greco, il latino, filosofia e altro ancora?- Lo sguardo del giovane era acceso. Incredulo fissava l'uomo. Non sarebbe tornato a scuola, o forse sì, non aveva idea di come avrebbe imparato quelle cose, ma avrebbe imparato. Eppure qualcosa dentro di lui si agitava.  
-Non mi sta dicendo tutto, vero?- Rudra rise.  
-Certo che no. Dovrai essere interessante anche sotto altri aspetti, meno accademici. Devo spiegarti anche questo, o credi di arrivarci da solo?- L'uomo si alzò dalla sedia senza aspettare la risposta del ragazzo.  
-Seguimi, Alan.- Alzandosi a sua volta il giovane lo seguì attraverso la sala, fino ad una porta sorvegliata da una donna bionda, in un completo grigio. Nell'avvicinarsi a lei qualcosa in Alan divenne inquieto. Gli sembrava di conoscerla eppure era certo, assolutamente certo, di non averla mai vista. Aveva un aspetto duro e pericoloso che, in qualche modo, gli ricordava Petar. Quel senso di riconoscimento, quella sensazione che gli urlava “la conosci” andava intensificandosi sempre di più, diventando fisica, stringendogli lo stomaco in una morsa. Rudra fece un cenno alla donna, che aprì loro la porta, e Alan si trovò a guardare dentro delle iridi grigie come il ferro e altrettanto fredde e dure, che lo soppesavano. La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle e davanti a loro, in un corridoio arredato in modo simile ad un salotto, Petar li aspettava.  
-Volevi parlarmi Petar?- L'uomo si era fermato, le mani infilate con ostentata indifferenza in tasca. Alan si era trovato, leggermente discosto, ad osservare lo scambio di battute tra i due.  
-Problemi al porto, signore, ci sono stati dei feriti.- Petar si mosse e Alan notò, per la prima volta, una pistola in una fondina ascellare. Di sicuro non la portava a casa, non l'aveva mai vista addosso all'uomo. -Me ne sono occupato nel solito modo.-  
-Perfetto, il carico?-  
-Intatto signore, lo stanno sistemando in magazzino.- Rudra si passò una mano tra i corti capelli e annuì.  
-Grazie, vai pure.- L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata a Alan, in silenziosa attesa.  
-Arrivederci e buon divertimento signore.- Il ghigno che comparve per un attimo sul viso dell'uomo fece arrossire fino alla base del collo il ragazzo, che strinse i denti con rabbia. Perché doveva incontrare Petar proprio in quel momento?  
Rudra si diresse verso una delle porte, di legno massiccio, scuro e lucido, entrando. Seguendolo Alan si trovò in una stanza da letto. In un angolo un piccolo tavolo di legno rotondo, color miele, stava tra una coppia di poltrone di pelle bianca. Il pavimento era di legno, un parquet chiaro, dorato, coperto da un grande tappeto vermiglio con disegni neri e oro su cui poggiava un grandissimo letto. La testiera era di metallo battuto, bronzato, mentre un copriletto damascato di un rosso talmente cupo, da ricordare il colore del sangue, lo copriva. Rudra, dopo essersi tolto la giacca del completo scuro, si sedette su di una poltrona, distendendo le lunghe gambe. Tolse la cravatta e aprì i primi bottoni della camicia a sottili righe nere e grigie.  
-Chiudi la porta e spogliati, Alan.- La luce della stanza era bassa, fredda, le pareti bianche, spoglie se non per un grande quadro, che raffigurava una scena campestre barocca, riflettevano quella gelida luminosità. Sapeva che qualcosa di simile sarebbe successo. Se lo aspettava. Con passo lento si voltò verso la porta, chiudendola. -Ho notato che hai sentito l'affinità con Wynne, è la prima del tuo branco che incontri giusto?- Alan si voltò di scatto verso l'uomo.  
-Cosa?-  
-Immagino che Petar non ti abbia detto che siete una grande e allegra famiglia.- Il ragazzo, ammutolito, scosse la testa. -Ora spogliati, non mi piace ripetermi.-  
I pensieri correvano frenetici dentro la sua mente. Branco? Petar aveva trasformato altri? Come mai non gli aveva mai detto nulla? Quello strano senso di familiarità proveniva da quello, quindi? Le mani del ragazzo si mossero, si tolse velocemente la maglietta lasciandola cadere sulla poltrona libera più vicina a lui, levandosi poi le scarpe da ginnastica con i piedi e calciandole in un angolo. Stava slacciando sbrigativamente i jeans quando la voce dell'uomo, annoiata, lo fermò.  
-Ragazzo, un po' di grazia. Non siamo in macelleria e tu non sei una fetta di maiale sul banco. Vieni qua intanto e fammi vedere questa collezione di lividi.- Facendo qualche passo avanti Alan arrivò davanti all'uomo, in quella luce sembrava ancora più strano e senza età. I capelli chiari sembravano bianchi tanto erano pallidi in quel chiarore. Le mani di Rudra, grandi e dalle unghie perfettamente curate, sfiorarono la pelle del giovane con tocchi delicati, voltandolo più volte.  
-Cosa hai fatto per far arrabbiare così tanto Petar? Se gli dico di non lasciare segni non lo fa, e per essere ancora così evidenti, deve esserci andato pesante.- Alan alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello dell'uomo e trovandolo sinceramente incuriosito.  
-Lo ho attaccato.- L'uomo lo guardò e rise. Una risata piena, divertita, in cui si rispecchiava una incredulità quasi comica.  
-Tu... tu lo hai attaccato! Ragazzo, hai un bel coraggio, se sei ancora vivo è solo perché gli ho vietato di ucciderti, per qualunque ragione, lo sai vero?- Alan distolse lo sguardo, irritato.  
-Devo ringraziare o qualcosa di simile?-  
-Dovresti.- Il tono dell'uomo ora era serio, aveva improvvisamente smesso di ridere. -Sono più di duecento anni che Petar lavora per me, in questo tempo chiunque lo abbia sfidato è morto. Non ha mai apprezzato che lo si sfidasse, è pur sempre un alfa e, lo dico per te, sarebbe carino evitassi di farti picchiare a questo modo nuovamente.-  
-Non era nelle mie intenzioni perdere.- Alan senza rendersene conto aveva stretto i pugni, fissando di nuovo l'uomo in volto.  
-Ne sono certo, ma immagino tu abbia capito di non avere possibilità.- Lo sguardo del ragazzo si abbassò e l'uomo annuì, soddisfatto. -Vedo che hai capito.-  
-Posso farle una domanda?- Alzando un sopracciglio l'altro annuì. -Cosa è lei?-  
-Cosa sono? Sei divertente, e irriverente. Ma mi piaci e ti darò una risposta.- L'uomo sorrise, mostrando i denti perfetti, bianchissimi e affilati. -Nel tempo quelli come me hanno avuto molti nomi. Dei, semidei, maghi, stregoni, demoni, angeli... Ma sono solo nomi. Sono parte di una delle stirpi più antiche e ho iniziato a camminare su questo mondo quando i tuoi antenati avevano da poco imparato a coltivare i campi e allevare il bestiame. Ti basti sapere questo Alan.- Pronunciando quelle parole qualcosa, nell'uomo era cambiato. Il ragazzo si era trovato a fare un istintivo passo indietro, sentendo un ringhio nascergli in gola, spaventato. Gli occhi erano diventati completamente rossi, senza iride e senza sclera. Notando come l'istinto animale avesse fatto arretrare il giovane, Rudra parlò in tono tranquillizzante. -Calmati ragazzo non ho intenzione di mangiarti. Ci farai l'abitudine.- Il cuore di Alan aveva accelerato e, solo a fatica, il ragazzo riuscì a tenere sotto controllo l'istinto del lupo che gli gridava di scappare. Era sicuro che, se fosse scappato, le conseguenze non sarebbero state piacevoli. Gli occhi dell'uomo tornarono normali, mentre con un gesto disinvolto accavallava le gamba indicò la maglia sulla poltrona accanto a lui.  
-Riprendendo il discorso di prima, non sei un quarto di manzo sul banco del macellaio. Se ti dico spogliati, devi farmi desiderare quello che viene dopo, non farmi passare la poesia. Ritenta.- Alan fissò l'uomo, momentaneamente preso in contropiede. Non era rimasto eccessivamente sconvolto dalla notizia che l'uomo avesse decisamente molte migliaia di anni sulle spalle, probabilmente in qualche modo se lo aspettava. Così come l'accenno ai duecento anni di conoscenza con Petar. A volte lo sguardo dell'uomo nascondeva cose che il ragazzo non aveva mai voluto capire. Ma, riportato al presente così bruscamente da quella frase dell'uomo seduto davanti a lui, scosse il capo, senza capire.  
-Come ritenta? Mi devo rivestire?-  
-Sì, Alan, e vedi di non farmi passare la poesia anche stavolta. Ricordati che né più né meno lavorerai per me, quindi è solo a tuo vantaggio se lo fai con classe.- Il ragazzo strinse i denti, quello era un ragionamento a cui in effetti non poteva obbiettare. Si rimise la vecchia maglietta e guardò l'uomo.  
Impacciato, improvvisamente intimidito, si tolse di nuovo la maglia ma stavolta lentamente, facendola scivolare sulla pelle. Sentiva i lividi e i muscoli protestare per la lentezza dei movimenti ma, incrociando lo sguardo di Rudra, lo vide annuire e continuò. Lasciò cadere l'indumento e avvicinò le mani ai bottoni dei jeans, improvvisamente consapevole, in maniera del tutto diversa, dello sguardo che si posava su di lui. Si soffermò, indeciso, sul primo bottone, aprendolo infine con lentezza. A quello seguirono gli altri, ognuno aperto dalle mani del ragazzo, lunghe e affusolate, con gesti delicati e volutamente indolenti. Lo sguardo dell'uomo divenne sempre più interessato, man mano che la stoffa scivolava lungo i fianchi del ragazzo, che sfilò con grazia le gambe lunghe e muscolose dalla stoffa, mostrando infine i boxer grigi. Le dita scivolarono nell'elastico che li reggeva, torcendolo. Giocando con esso per un lungo instante prima di far scivolare anche loro lungo le gambe.  
Alan fece allora un passo avanti, lasciandosi alle spalle gli indumenti, sul pavimento di legno, caldo sotto le piante nude dei suoi piedi.  
-Così va bene?- Lo sguardo che lo osservava era diventato talmente imbarazzante da farlo arrossire fino al collo. Con Petar era sempre stato diverso, brutale e diretto. Quell'erotismo studiato gli era totalmente sconosciuto e alieno.  
-Cominciamo a ragionare. Devo dire che sotto i lividi sei fatto davvero bene, del resto sei per metà di razza pura e ha il suo peso.- Il tono dell'uomo era leggero, quasi distratto. La mano di Rudra si allungò, sfiorando il sesso del ragazzo, il ventre e i fianchi. Lo fece voltare con un gesto e Alan sentì le dita dell'uomo sfiorare la pelle tra le scapole, scendendo lungo la linea della colonna vertebrale fino all'incavo tra le natiche.  
-Vai al comodino, apri il primo cassetto e usa quello che trovi lì dentro.- Perplesso il ragazzo fece come gli era detto, ma quando aprì il cassetto impallidì, alzando lo sguardo sull'uomo.  
-Questo non è uno scherzo divertente, e se non è uno scherzo se lo può scordare!-


	7. Capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

 

Alan aveva guardato, impallidendo, quella mostruosità nel cassetto.  
Rudra doveva essere impazzito!  
Il ragazzo non aveva nessuna intenzione di accontentare certe richieste.  
Con violenza richiuse il cassetto, fronteggiando l'uomo seduto sulla poltrona che lo osservava con aria distaccata.  
-Non mi ripeterò, ragazzo.-  
-Scordatelo, quel coso non passerebbe da una porta.- Alan incrociò le braccia sul petto, sapeva di avanzare a grandi passi in guai di proporzioni a dir poco epiche, eppure c'erano cose che non poteva semplicemente fare.  
-Sei un cane molto disubbidiente, lo sai?- Mentre l'uomo pronunciava con calma quelle parole, gli occhi tornarono ad assumere quell'aspetto inquietante, diventando di un unico rosso, senza pupilla e senza sclera. -E i cani indisciplinati vanno corretti.-  
Il dolore della trasformazione si fece largo in Alan, incontrollato e inaspettato. Incapace di dominarla, sentì la straziante tortura delle ossa che si deformavano dentro la carne, dei muscoli che si modellavano in nuove forme, della pelle che si inspessiva, ricoprendosi di pelo.  
Terrorizzato, si trovò in forma animale senza averlo voluto. Cercò di tornare umano ma, semplicemente, non stava funzionando nonostante i suoi sforzi, nonostante ci provasse con tutto l'impegno. Fissò spaesato, con il cuore bloccato in gola, l'uomo che continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi completamente cremisi.  
Un uggiolio spaventato gli uscì dalla gola, le lunghe zampe da lupo tremavano. Come era possibile? Come aveva potuto cambiare senza volerlo e sopratutto perché non riusciva a tornare umano?  
-Trovai Petar quasi morto, poco più di duecento anni fa.- La voce di Rudra, calma e musicale, calamitò la sua attenzione. -Ero in un villaggio sperduto del nord Europa, cercavo qualcosa di interessante nel mondo, mi sembrava di aver ormai visto tutto. Lì, semisepolto dalla neve, lo trovai.- Un sorriso quasi malinconico apparve sul viso dell'uomo. Gli occhi, ancora di quel rosso cupo e intenso erano persi nei ricordi. Vedevano, senza guardarlo, il giovane lupo bianco in piedi e tremante davanti a lui. -Dimostrava si e no tredici anni, era mezzo morto di fame, di freddo e di botte. Eppure mi guardò, pronto alla lotta, con quegli occhi pieni di forza e di furia. Sembravano monete d'oro brillante.- L'uomo si sporse in avanti, fissando il muso del giovane lupo. -Gli chiesi se voleva vivere. Indovina un po' cosa mi rispose quel bambinetto?- Un ringhio sordo fu la risposta di Alan e l'uomo rise. -Esatto! Ma nulla si fa per puro altruismo e, visto che era un sangue puro, feci un patto con lui. In cambio di certi benefici che gli dono ho il potere di dominare la sua prole. Il suo branco è anche un po' il mio branco, anche se entro certi limiti ben specifici.- Alan mescolò un ringhio ad un uggiolio spaventato. Era stato quindi Rudra a trasformarlo, ed era sempre lui che gli impediva di tornare uomo? Si allontanò dall'uomo trovandosi con il muro alle spalle, si sentiva intrappolato e quella sensazione lo stava facendo impazzire. Il pelo dalle sfumature vagamente argentate sulla schiena era ritto e le zanne, lunghe, acuminate e candide erano snudate. No, non voleva mettersi in ulteriori guai ma, in forma animale, dominare le emozioni era quasi impossibile. Ne era sommerso e l'istinto stava prendendo il sopravvento.  
Sentiva la paura, densa come melassa, dominare la mente dell'animale e fece quello che ogni lupo avrebbe fatto, attaccò.  
Pessima scelta, davvero pessima.  
Ecco cosa si disse da solo con il barlume di raziocinio umano rimastogli.  
Non era assolutamente la cosa giusta da fare, ne era pienamente consapevole in quella sua parte ancora lucida. Rudra neppure si mosse, si limitò a fissarlo e le zampe si bloccarono al suolo, rifiutando di farlo muovere.  
Incapace di fare anche solo un passo il lupo, con la coda tra le gambe e un intenso tremitio che lo scuoteva, fissò l'uomo sulla poltrona.  
-Alan, non sai cosa sia l'obbedienza, decisamente. Era un simpatico giocattolo, serviva solo per metterti alla prova e hai miseramente fallito. Hai pure tentato di attaccarmi, cosa che mi infastidisce molto.- L'uomo si interruppe fissando il giovane lupo davanti a lui. -Non sono Petar, non ti picchierò, non apprezzo quella forma di... disciplina. Ti lascerò sotto forma di lupo fino a quando non riterrò che tu abbia capito, e assimilato, il concetto di ubbidienza.-

Alan detestava la forma animale e quelle parole lo avevano terrorizzato. Detestava essere un lupo e purtroppo per lui si dovette abituare alla cosa. Nei seguenti giorni rimase in quella forma costantemente, incapace di tornare umano nonostante i continui tentativi. Rudra gli aveva messo un collare, ordinandogli di stare sempre con lui e di comportarsi bene, se voleva tornare ad essere un uomo.  
Mangiare e vivere, in tutti i suoi aspetti, con i limiti di un animale, senza mani, senza la possibilità di comportarsi come un uomo, lo faceva sentire a dir poco umiliato.  
Lo scopo di Rudra era quello e glielo aveva chiaramente detto: non usava i metodi di Petar, aveva troppi anni sulle spalle per apprezzarli ancora. Lui non lasciava lividi, non visibili almeno.  
Lui spezzava l'anima e l'orgoglio, annullava ogni umanità.  
Sdraiato per terra, accanto al divanetto nel night dove l'uomo stava esaminando delle carte, Alan aprì gli occhi tornando al presente. Aveva sentito i passi di Petar e vederlo era davvero troppo, erano giorni che l'uomo lo guardava con un sorriso di derisione sul volto, chiamandolo palla di neve.  
-Cosa c'è, Petar?- La voce di Rudra era assorta mentre apostrofava il mannaro che si avvicinava al tavolo. Era ancora presto e il locale era chiuso a quell'ora, vuoto e silenzioso.  
-C'è Alicia che le vuole parlare, ha la faccia agitata e la piccola umana è con lei. Puzza di paura.- Alan socchiuse gli occhi vedendo il volto di Rudra farsi interessato, mentre le mani accantonavano le carte in un ordinato plico. -Bene, così la figlia dispersa è tornata alla casa del padre?- Una breve risata, secca e fredda, uscì dalle labbra dell'uomo. -Bene falla venire qua. Ha fatto tanta strada non è carino lasciarla alla porta, non credi?- Petar non rispose, voltandosi e andando con passo svelto e deciso verso la porta sul retro e tornando dopo pochi minuti. Con lui una donna in jeans e canottiera nera, che stringeva la mano di una bambina di non più di cinque anni. Diverse come il giorno e la notte, avevano odori completamente differenti. Alan si rese conto che la donna aveva un odore simile alla terra smossa, di foglie e di alberi, di vita vegetale. Aveva odore di natura. Mentre la piccola aveva un odore che poté solo definire normalmente umano.  
Sotto le luci del locale i capelli di lei, corti e ribelli, sembravano del colore rosso delle foglie autunnali e la pelle chiarissima sembrava quasi avere sfumature vedi nell'ombra.  
-Che piacere, Alicia, sono anni che non ci vediamo.- La donna sorrise, nervosamente.  
-Già. Ho bisogno di parlarti di un... problema, Rudra.- L'uomo si alzò e con un sorriso gelido indicò la porta che dava alle sue stanze.  
-Andiamo nel mio ufficio, sono certo che gradirai un po' di intimità.- La donna annuì, passando la mano libera sui jeans lisi, asciugandola dal sudore.  
L'ufficio era una stanza abbastanza piccola, con un'ampia finestra che dava sul piccolo cortile privato interno, circondato da un alto muro. Arredato con mobili di vetro e acciaio era un ambiente freddo e impersonale, austero. Solo un grande e folto tappeto persiano mitigava l'asetticità della stanza. Rudra si sedette alla poltrona della grande scrivania, vuota se non per un portatile chiuso in un angolo, e indicò la sedia dall'altro lato.  
-Accomodati e dimmi tutto.- La donna si sedette, lanciando un'occhiata preoccupata alla bambina. -Dimmi, come si chiama la piccola?-  
-Silvy, la ho chiamata così.- Rudra annuì e si volse alla bambina che guardava con gli occhi spalancati Alan.  
-Silvy, vieni qua, ti piace il mio cane?- La bambina annuì facendo un passo avanti, guardando con gli occhi sgranati e un sorriso entusiasta il lupo. -Bene, perché lui è un cane molto speciale sai? Ora ti porterà in cucina a prendere dei biscotti, ti piacciono vero?- La bambina annuì, troppo timida per parlare. -Lì troverai una donna bionda, dille che ti ho mandato io per prendere dei dolci, vedrai che te li darà. Poi torna qua e rimani con lui nel corridoio a giocare, va bene piccola?- La bambina guardò la donna che annuì, sorridendo.  
-Come si chiama?- Chiese timidamente, stropicciando i piedi per terra.  
-Si chiama Alan.- Poi guardando negli occhi azzurri il lupo che lo fissava perplesso disse: -Bada a lei, giocaci, non devi perderla di vista, sono stato chiaro?- Muovendo la testa in un assenso, il meglio che riuscisse a fare, annuì. Rudra tornò a guardare la bambina e le prese la mano mettendola sul grosso collare al collo del lupo. -Bene Silvy, tieni stretto qua e non mollarlo, solo quando sarai tornata qua fuori, ci siamo intesi? Non vuoi perderti, vero?-  
-Va bene. Adesso posso andare a prendere i biscotti?- Inaspettatamente l'uomo sorrise. Un'espressione sincera, quasi paterna.  
-Certo, vai pure! Io parlo con Alicia intanto.-  
Alan era stranito. In quei giorni non aveva mai potuto lasciare il fianco dell'uomo, in nessun momento. Era stato costretto a stargli accanto in ogni istante del giorno e della notte, trattato in tutto e per tutto come un animale. Invece ora gli faceva fare da bambinaia a quella Silvy, allontanandolo e tenendolo lontano, anche se di poco, da lui.  
La mano della bambina stringeva il collare mentre gli camminava accanto. Raspando sulla maniglia della porta del corridoio la aprì e si diresse in cucina. Aprirono le porte a spinta e la testa di Wynne spuntò da dietro una scansia. In mano aveva un panino e l'odore della carne giunse, appetitoso, alle narici di Alan.  
-Chi abbiamo qua? Alan e?- L'atteggiamento della donna era irriconoscibile, vedendo la bambina si era addolcita e gli occhi solitamente gelidi erano si erano riempiti di calore.  
Con voce timida, stringendosi al fianco dell'animale accanto a lei, la bambina parlò.  
-Io sono Silvy. Il signore con i capelli bianchi mi ha detto di chiedere un biscotto.- Wynne annuì, con aria seria e, lasciando il panino che stava mangiando appoggiato sulla lucida superficie d'acciaio del piano di lavoro, si diresse verso un armadio. Aprì lo sportello laccato di bianco e prese in mano una scatola di biscotti al cioccolato. A quella vista gli occhi scuri della piccola si illuminarono. La donna prese un bicchiere, riempiendolo di latte, e si avviò verso la porta della cucina.  
-Vieni, devi aspettare in corridoio immagino, ti accompagno così ti porto il latte e i biscotti.-  
-Grazie signora.- La voce della piccola era meno intimidita e, sempre senza lasciare il collare, seguì la donna.  
Winne guardò per un lungo istante la bambina con un sorriso triste, poi lo sguardo grigio si volse su Alan, gli occhi illuminati ora da una luce divertita, prima di andarsene.  
Il ragazzo era profondamente infastidito da quello sguardo. Wynne faceva parte del branco e a parte Petar era l'unica che avesse conosciuto direttamente, gli altri erano solo sconosciuti. Aveva capito che ce ne erano ancora altri, quanti non lo sapeva e, per il momento, saperlo era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
Seduto accanto alla piccola, l'udito del ragazzo colse perfettamente le voci di Rudra e di Alicia provenienti dallo studio, nonostante la porta chiusa. La donna chiedeva protezione per la bambina, dichiarando che, una volta che la piccola fosse stata in grado di badare a sé, sarebbe tornata a lavorare per lui in cambio dell'aiuto. La voce della donna era spaventata, concitata.  
Le mani della bambina lo distrassero, stava accarezzandogli la testa, tirandogli ciuffi di pelo e le orecchie. Alan si trovò in breve le mani della piccola attorno al collo e il viso affondato nella pelliccia, in un crescendo di imbarazzanti coccole affettuose.  
-Sei un bravo cane.- Il tono serio con cui Silvy lo disse fece ridere Alan, che le mise una grossa zampa sulla spalla mentre la lingua penzolava nella versione lupesca del riso.  
Come mai quella bambina, chiaramente umana dall'odore, era così preziosa per quella donna? Alan non aveva idea di cosa Alicia fosse, ma dall'odore era certo non fosse umana, non completamente almeno. Dall'ufficio continuarono ad arrivargli spezzoni di discorsi e tese le orecchie, mentre la bambina, ora seduta sul folto tappeto accanto a lui, mangiava con impegno i biscotti.  
Rudra aveva cominciato a parlare in una lingua che però Alan non capiva. Sembrava fatta di suoni sibilanti e fruscii, con perplessità si chiese come potesse produrli. Quando Alicia gli rispose allo stesso modo, il ragazzo capì che probabilmente non voleva che lui ascoltasse. La storia dei biscotti serviva a liberarsi di entrambi. Con un sospiro interiore guardò la piccola, desiderando di poterle chiedere come mai era così speciale. Occhi e capelli neri, sveglia, magrolina e pallida. Una normalissima bambina.  
-Vuoi un biscotto?- La bambina gli porgeva seria l'ultimo biscotto. -È l'ultimo però, scusa.- Alan prese delicatamente il biscotto dalle mani di Silvy, sentiva la mancanza del dolce, anche se da lupo era strano. Buono lo stesso, ma profondamente diverso. La piccola rise e gli si gettò addosso, abbracciandolo, affondando il viso nel suo fianco e il ragazzo la sfiorò con il naso umido, facendola ridere.  
-Sei freddo!- Così cominciarono a giocare, una lotta senza esclusione di colpi, in cui Alan si trovò a trascinare la bambina attaccata alla sua coda, a leccarla in viso fino a quando non rideva contorcendosi. Alla fine la bambina, stremata, si appoggiò a lui steso sul fianco. Lo abbracciò, mormorando che era un bravo cane e che le sarebbe piaciuto portarlo via con lei, addormentandosi poi così, sdraiata praticamente su di lui.  
Passarono almeno due ore prima che Alicia e Rudra uscissero.  
La donna nel vedere la scena si bloccò e lo fissò, il viso pallido ma non più angosciato come quando era arrivata.  
-Non avrei mai pensato che uno del branco di Petar potesse giocare con una bambina, invece di sbranarla.-  
-Quanto poco li conosci mia cara. Lui poi è ancora un cucciolo, a modo suo.- A quelle parole le orecchie di Alan si erano rizzate. Come faceva la donna a saperlo?  
-Sarà.- La donna lo guardò per un lungo momento, sembrava indecisa.  
-Grazie di aver fatto compagnia a Silvy. Forse non sei come gli altri, in fondo.- Alicia si avvicinò, prendendo in braccio la piccola che continuò a dormire, senza accorgersi di nulla.  
Rimettendosi in piedi Alan si scrollò, guardando a sua volta la donna mentre se ne andava, chiedendosi chi potesse essere.  
La mano di Rudra si posò sulla sua testa, un gesto che aveva fatto spesso da quando lo aveva intrappolato nella sua forma animale.  
-Hai appena avuto l'onore di vedere una delle ultime driadi ancora vive in tutte il mondo. Con la deforestazione la sua stirpe sta morendo lentamente, estinguendosi inesorabilmente.- L'uomo sembrava rattristato da quella cosa. -Uno dei pochi modi che hanno per perpetuare il loro sangue è attraverso le bambine umane, ma solo poche sono predisposte. Quando sono della giusta età fanno loro scegliere se vogliono o meno essere delle driadi.- Rudra sospirò, un suono pieno di malinconia. -Quante stirpi si sono estinte nel tempo, gli umani sono un cancro alla fine. Ma finché rimaniamo nascosti a farci uccidere, non possiamo neppure lamentarci. Andiamo.- Alan si incamminò dietro l'uomo, non aveva ancora capito come inquadrarlo. Non lo comprendeva proprio, sfuggiva sempre a ogni classificazione che gli dava. Un mosaico complesso, un intricato labirinto di sfaccettature. Nulla di semplice poteva calzare a quell'uomo e, in quei giorni, il ragazzo era diventato pienamente consapevole di come potesse, anche solo per noia, compiere dalle più grandi efferatezze agli atti più generosi. Eppure era allo stesso tempo sia un abile marionettista, che un placido spettatore, del palcoscenico della vita. Il suo divertimento, il suo diletto, stava nel direzionare scelte e vite secondo i suoi voleri, preferendo giochi sottili e nascosti ma non disdegnando, se serviva, un gesto deciso.  
L'immagine di un uomo ucciso da un semplice gesto, gli occhi della vittima arrossati dal sangue del cervello esploso all'interno della scatola cranica, gli tornarono vivide in mente. Non aveva portato a termine un compito, creando disagio a Rudra, non per la prima volta.  
L'uomo lo aveva guardato, poi aveva girato lo sguardo cremisi sul suo inadempiente sottoposto. Aveva schioccato le dita e copiosi rivoli di sangue erano colati dalle orecchie e dagli occhi, simili a lacrime. Non un singulto, una parola, solo il silenzio.  
Nel suo caso, pensò pieno di rabbia, aveva preferito il gioco del marionettista. Lo aveva sorvegliato dall'ombra e poi messo alla prova, testando fino a che punto si sarebbe piegato senza discutere al suo volere, per poi punirlo a quel modo.  
Mangiava come un cane, costretto a comportarsi in modo obbediente per paura di non poter più tornare, altrimenti, in forma umana. Erano giorni che sopportava quella situazione. Aveva visto e capito moltissimo della Corte Nera, quello era vero, ma lo aveva imparato stando accucciato ai piedi dell'uomo, spacciato per cane a chi non poteva capire. Per chi sapeva, come Petar e i pochi del branco che lavoravano lì, era un avviso vivente di quello che poteva costare la disubbidienza. Per gli altri ancora era semplicemente il nuovo giocattolo dell'uomo. Capire cosa fosse più umiliante non era facile. L'unica nota positiva era che, in forma di lupo, gli odori e i suoni erano gestibili, non lo facevano impazzire. Non stava male neppure stando nel night affollato, cosa che lo aveva sorpreso.  
Rudra entrò nella parte più privata dell'edificio, oltre il corridoio dove stavano lo studio e alcune stanze, tra cui quella dove era stato portato quel primo giorno.  
In quella parte sorvegliata a cui solo l'uomo e pochissimi scelti avevano accesso, le luci erano deboli, ambrate. Il mobilio di legno era di uno stile semplice e lineare. Pochi colori, nei toni del marrone e del verde dominavano, in qualunque sfumatura.  
L'uomo si sfilò la giacca e si sedete sul grande divano che troneggiava nel salotto, accendendo la televisione su cui passarono alcune notizie di politica. Disinteressato, Alan si sedette sul tappeto, all'angolo opposto rispetto all'uomo. Sapeva benissimo che Rudra lo stava guardando ma, volutamente, lo ignorò. Aveva obbedito in tutto in quei giorni, per quanto umiliante fosse, aveva capito che non aveva scelta. O meglio, che la ribellione diretta non era una soluzione. L'uomo voleva qualcosa che solo lui poteva fare. Infiltrarsi, con la scusante del sesso o simili, perché considerato poco più di un giocattolo esotico, nelle case, nei letti e nelle vite, di persone da cui Rudra voleva qualcosa. Quello gli dava la certezza di tornare umano, prima o poi.  
-Alan vieni qua.- la voce poco più di un sussurro deciso. Con agilità il grosso lupo bianco si alzò, andando poi a fermarsi davanti all'uomo. Le mani di Rudra gli presero con forza i lati del muso, studiandolo. -Credo tu abbia capito.-  
La trasformazione ebbe inizio, un uggiolio di dolore, represso, sfuggì al ragazzo mentre accoglieva con gioia quel tormento, sentendo la forma umana emergere da quella del lupo. Si trovò nudo e ansante sul tappeto, il corpo dolorante.  
Alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo senza dire nulla, sedendosi sul tappeto in attesa.  
-Cosa hai imparato in questi giorni?-  
-Che i pollici opponibili sono una cosa meravigliosa.- Alan fece una pausa trovandosi a sorridere, colmo di ironia, alla sua situazione. -Ma sopratutto che non è il caso di disobbedirle.-  
-Mi piace il tuo spirito, credo che sia quello che ti ha salvato.- Alan alzò le mani sul collare, cercando con le dita la chiusura, ma venne fermato.  
-Non ti ho detto che puoi toglierlo o sbaglio?-  
-Vuole trasformarmi di nuovo?-  
-Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda, Alan.- L'uomo lo guardò, irritato, mentre il ragazzo faceva scivolare le dita lontano dall'oggetto.  
-No, non mi ha detto di toglierlo. Ma questa cosa non mi piace.-  
-È un vero peccato, perché ti dona. Il miglior cuoio sul mercato.- Alan ingoiò la risposta che gli era salita alle labbra. Poteva essere il miglior cuoio, il più bel collare del mondo, ma il suo valore non ne cambiava il vero significato. La mano dell'uomo scivolò tra i capelli di Alan, in una lunga carezza delicata. -Riprendiamo da dove ci siamo interrotti l'altra volta.-  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece guardingo.  
-Cosa vuole che faccia?-  
-Cosa avrebbe voluto da te Petar a questo punto?- Alan si trovò a sorridere. Una smorfia sghemba, tra l'amaro e il divertito.  
Si avvicinò all'uomo, allungando le mani per slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni e le mani di Rudra lo bloccarono.  
-Sempre la stessa storia, non sei una puttana da strada che ingoia qualunque cazzo.-  
-Dice di no?- Alan si morse la lingua.  
-Se volevo quello, da te, non starei a perdere tempo qua. Ti assicuro che se voglio un pompino, una scopata, o qualunque altra cosa ho gente ben più brava che morirebbe solo per poter avere la possibilità di soddisfarmi.- Rudra si passò la mano nei capelli fini, osservando il ragazzo. -Ritenta, non avere fretta. Fammi immaginare il nirvana prima di farmelo provare.-  
Perplesso, insicuro di aver compreso appieno quello che l'uomo intendeva, si allontanò di qualche passo. Lo sguardo esitante si posò sull'uomo seduto davanti a lui. Era bello, inquietante, di una bellezza inumana nella sua delicata perfezione. Eppure non era assolutamente androgino, era un uomo, con tutte le lettere maiuscole.  
-Alan, sorridi. Immagina quello che vorresti tu, che stuzzicherebbe te. Quali movimenti, quali parole. Che espressioni ti farebbero sognare.- Borbottando qualcosa di simile a delle bestemmie molto sentite, il ragazzo annuì. Chiuse gli occhi e poi tornò ad aprirli, fissando con uno sguardo sornione l'uomo, un lieve sorriso sul volto.  
I movimenti del ragazzo si fecero languidi, morbidi e lussuriosi. Rudra rivide in essi la sensualità esplosiva di Maggie, il suo stesso sguardo e, per un attimo solo, ne rimase inebriato e confuso.  
Avanzava verso di lui rendendo quei due passi una distanza infinita, colma di desiderio e promesse. Il corpo ora privo da lividi si mostrava in tutta la sua bellezza agli occhi immortali di Rudra, che ne apprezzò le proporzioni con lo sguardo, attento a ogni movimento di Alan.  
Con una fluidità di movimenti degna di Nureev*, si inginocchiò davanti a lui, lo sguardo ora acceso di malizia. Un eros finto, incapace di ingannare l'occhio millenario di Rudra, sotto cui si intravedeva disagio e odio, eppure talmente ben interpretata da riuscire convincente.  
Gesti morbidi accompagnarono la cintura sul pavimento, la cerniera venne abbassata. Lo sguardo interrogativo di Alan, che si era bloccato, calamitò l'attenzione dell'uomo.  
-Ci vuole molto di più di un ragazzino inesperto per accendere il mio desiderio.-  
Sempre più perplesso il giovane si alzò in piedi.  
-Quindi? Cosa vuole che faccia?- L'uomo sorrise, osservandolo maliziosamente.  
-Un caffè, nero.-


	8. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8

 

Decisamente il greco antico non faceva per lui.  
Con il latino non aveva tutti quei problemi, gli veniva quasi spontaneo. Il greco invece no, era ostico, ostinato, si faceva beffe di lui.  
Con un sospiro si mise una ciocca corvina, scivolata davanti agli occhi, dietro l'orecchio.  
Ormai era deconcentrato e, con un verso disgustato si arrese, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, nella stanza deserta.  
Il grande tavolo di legno massiccio era coperto da libri e fogli carichi di appunti.  
Silenziosa, la stanza era posta sul retro della costruzione che ospitava sia il locale, che l'appartamento di Rudra, ed era diventata il suo rifugio durante il giorno. Usciva di casa quando Petar ancora dormiva, arrivava sul retro del Luna Blu, entrava e, se non aveva nessuno ad aspettarlo, si metteva in quella che, lì, veniva chiamata la stanza del branco.  
Era passato quasi un mese da quando la sua punizione era terminata, tempo che era stato messo a frutto con lezioni private pagate e organizzate da Rudra stesso.  
La sera in cui la sua punizione era finita, dopo avergli fatto fare il caffè, aveva cominciato a spiegargli brevemente quello che voleva lui studiasse. Non solo quelle lingue morte, ma anche una cosa chiamata retorica. Doveva imparare l'arte del linguaggio persuasivo, gli aveva detto.  
Aggiungendo poi che, ovviamente, sarebbe stata adattata ad un contesto più moderno... Come se Alan avesse saputo cosa fosse la retorica, a quel tempo.  
Gli aveva, inoltre, parlato di filosofia e storia, arte e architettura. E dal giorno dopo, quasi tutte le mattine, qualcuno lo aspettava al locale, per un insegnamento intensivo ed individuale a cui non era certo abituato. Per fortuna che gli piaceva lo studio, pensò sovrappensiero, o non avrebbe retto.  
Sorprendentemente per lui una dei suoi insegnanti si era rivelata Alicia: era un architetto, tra le altre cose, si era limitata a dirgli. Ma con sua ancor più grande sorpresa chi gli insegnava storia era Wynne.  
La bionda donna aveva più di duecento anni, una mente formidabile e un carattere ancora più impressionante. Era la donna più dura e impenetrabile che il ragazzo avesse mai visto, e scoprire che era la più anziana del branco, la prima a farne parte, lo aveva colpito. La donna era inflessibile e autoritaria, neppure Petar sembrava spaventarla. Lo rispettava, ma averne timore, no.  
In quel mese aveva avuto modo di conoscere tutti gli appartenenti al branco, di correre con loro.  
Era accaduto una decina di giorni prima, nel pomeriggio Wynne aveva interrotto la lezione, guardandolo annoiata.  
“Dobbiamo andare o si farà tardi, stasera ragazzo correrai con noi.” Alan la aveva guardata senza capire. Stavano parlando delle migrazioni avvenute nel neolitico, aveva interrotto la frase a metà e gli aveva detto quello. Cogliendo il suo sguardo confuso la donna sbuffò.  
“La luna piena è stanotte, genio. Seguimi.” Erano partiti su una berlina nera, con i vetri oscurati. Lussuosa oltre ogni immaginazione e talmente silenziosa da non dare alcun fastidio al ragazzo, macinava la distanza che li separava dai monti verso cui erano diretti. Alan riconobbe benissimo la strada, del resto quasi ogni luna piena la faceva con Petar, sullo sgangherato pick up.  
Parcheggiarono all'inizio del sentiero e, per la prima volta, il ragazzo vide il branco al completo.  
Nulla lo aveva preparato alla sensazione soverchiante che lo catturò, per un attimo gli era sembrato di percepire le sensazioni e i pensieri degli altri, come fossero i suoi , mentre il mondo gli girava attorno. Aveva sentito le mani della donna sul braccio, forti, reggerlo. Neppure si era accorto di essere prossimo a cadere.  
“Ragazzi calmi, non è preparato a un benvenuto simile.”  
Quella sensazione soverchiante scemò e la vista tornò a fuoco.  
Il ricordo di quel momento fu quasi piacevole per Alan. Si era sentito parte di qualcosa, ed era stato bello, se non per la perdita di individualità che lo accompagnava. Unico corpo e unica mente, l'individualità messa in secondo piano, inutile ai fini dell'essere branco.  
Il gruppo al completo era composto da gente dalle origini più diverse, morse nel tempo da Petar, attratto da qualcosa in loro, tanto da decidere di volerli.  
La prima era stata Wynne, poi nel tempo si erano uniti gli altri fino ad essere in sei, lui compreso.  
C'era Chirag, un indiano che sembrava avere una cinquantina d'anni, sottile come un giunco e con lo sguardo penetrante. Gli altri sembravano molto più giovani. C'erano Gabriel, un ragazzone dal marcato accento Newyorkese, e Ynee.  
Etiope, con gli occhi neri leggermente a mandorla, Ynee dimostrava una ventina d'anni. Era la ragazza più bella che Alan avesse mai visto e, senza volerlo, si era ritrovato a fissarla sfacciatamente. La giovane lo aveva ricambiato, divertita da quello sguardo ammirato.  
Ma non c'era stato tempo per parole umane e formalità, il sole stava tramontando e si spogliarono, mutando forma nell'ultima luce sfumata di rosso.  
Avevano corso, cacciato e, per la prima volta, Alan si era sentito felice di essere un lupo. Perfino Petar sembrava diverso in mezzo al branco al completo. Li guidava nella caccia, equilibrato, padrone del territorio, infallibile e abile. Wynne, seconda in comando dopo di lui, chiudeva il gruppo.  
L'aria divenne molto più fresca, gli odori erano piacevoli, vivi, e l'adrenalina era elettricità pura che cantava nel sangue. Corse con gli altri, le zampe che affondavano nel terreno boschivo senza quasi lasciare traccia del suo passaggio, completamente dimentico della sua parte umana tanto era immerso in quelle sensazioni.  
Era il cucciolo del branco in quel momento, circondato da un calore simile a quella della famiglia.  
Per tutta la notte quell'atmosfera era rimasta, ma, all'alba, quando l'influsso della luna era stato cancellato dai primi raggi del sole, tutto ebbe fine. Quella coesione svanita, essere un unico corpo e un'unica mente, quell'appartenenza che riempiva il cuore e l'anima, sbiadita come il ricordo di un sogno.  
La sua parte umana era tornata pienamente consapevole e, le sensazioni del branco, si affievolirono con il riaffermarsi dell'individualità di ognuno di loro.  
Con un sospiro il ragazzo abbandonò il filone dei ricordi, mettendo da parte la sensazione di nostalgia che lo solleticava, guardando battagliero il libro davanti a lui.  
La stanza che stava usando sarebbe stata vuota ancora per molte ore e lui voleva approfittarne. Era la stanza dove si riuniva il branco, assegnata a loro e dove tenevano un caotico assortimento di cianfrusaglie.  
Prese in mano la penna ma il rumore della porta che si apriva attirò la sa attenzione. Vide entrare, contro ogni prospettiva, Petar.  
L'uomo si chiuse la porta alle spalle, appoggiandosi ad essa. Alan lo fissò, circospetto, cercando di decifrarne l'umore. Il fatto che verso l'ora di pranzo fosse lì, vestito normalmente, era strano. Indossava infatti dei jeans slavati, una maglietta blu e scarpe da ginnastica, gli occhiali da sole erano agganciati al collo della maglia.  
Gli occhi castani lo fissavano, neutri, mettendolo a disagio. Era da quando era andato da Rudra quella prima sera che, complici orari e varie interferenze, non rimaneva solo nella stessa stanza con l'uomo, con tutto quello che ne conseguiva.  
“Non si saluta più, eh, palla di neve?”  
“Ciao.”  
“Quanto entusiasmo, attento a non farti scoppiare un'arteria!” Il tono dell'uomo era canzonatorio mentre, sempre appoggiato alla porta, incrociava le braccia sul petto massiccio.  
“Stavo studiando.” Il tentativo del ragazzo di essere lasciato solo era destinato al fallimento, sopratutto per Petar. Era semplicemente troppo tempo che il ragazzo gli scivolava tra le dita, e lui era stanco di vederselo sfuggire.  
Era suo e gli mancava.  
L'uomo si staccò dalla porta e si avvicinò al tavolo guardando i libri aperti.  
“Greco antico, non mi è mai piaciuto.” La mano di Petar andò al mento di Alan, afferrandolo. “Tu invece cosa conti di fare, di scappare sempre qua? Non credere che il signor Rudra ti protegga. Non da me almeno, e mi sto stancando di questo tuo giochetto, sai? La casa è un cesso, a me serve una scopata e, a te, serve una ripassata.”  
Alan impallidì.  
“Non ti sei ancora stancato di giocare con me?”  
“No, neanche un po', mi manca il tuo culo sai? Wynne è brava, ma non è la stessa cosa.” L'uomo si chinò, mordendo il labbro inferiore del ragazzo, tirandolo, per poi baciarlo con forza, invadendo letteralmente la sua bocca mentre gli teneva ferma la testa.  
Il sapore di birra prese d'assalto, come sempre, il palato di Alan, che faticò a trattenere un conato, mentre la disperazione e la rabbia gli bloccavano il fiato.  
La solita storia, di nuovo, senza fine.  
Ancora una volta le mani di Petar, la sua bocca, il sesso.  
La mano dell'uomo scese sotto la nuca, fermandosi sul collare. Rudra era stato chiaro, non lo poteva togliere se non fuori dal locale. Un promemoria per lui e per chiunque al Luna Blu.  
La mano dell'uomo lo strattonò per la striscia di cuoio, obbligandolo ad alzarsi.  
“Spogliati, fammi un po' vedere cosa hai imparato.” Alan arrossì violentemente, sentendo le mani tremare di rabbia. Deglutì, cercando di calmarsi.  
“Perché? Cosa ti cambia a te?”  
“Sono curioso.” Alan incrociò le braccia sul petto, fissando l'uomo più grosso e massiccio di lui, con rabbia.  
“Per me te la puoi tenere la curiosità, puoi anche andarci a nozze se ti va!” Lo sguardo dell'altro si incupì e gli occhi assunsero quell'aspetto particolare che dava loro l'ira.  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile, guardandolo avvicinarsi, mentre solo un deglutire agitato tradiva la sua paura. Sapeva che sfidare l'uomo non era mai una buona idea e, in realtà, non sapeva bene perché lo avesse fatto... forse l'idea di accontentarlo gli era risultata più indigesta del solito. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe venuto a cercarlo, aveva capito benissimo le dinamiche della possessività del capo branco. Anzi, a quanto pareva, con lui era particolarmente esigente per via del suo odore. La solita fortuna, si era detto ironicamente, quando aveva colto quei dettagli dai vari discorsi che aveva sentito.  
Petar, davanti a lui con le braccia muscolose piantate sui fianchi, lo sovrastava.  
“Non mi piace ripetermi, stronzetto.”  
Alan rimase immobile, non era il caso di rispondergli con la frase che aveva fermato, appena in tempo, tra i denti.  
E a me non mi piace essere inculato, ce ne sono di cose che non piacciono al mondo...  
Se avesse risposto a quel modo, probabilmente, non sarebbe sopravvissuto. Non in quel momento, non con l'ira che rendeva d'oro gli occhi dell'uomo.  
Le mani di Petar afferrarono la maglietta del ragazzo, sfilandola. Per esperienza, Alan sapeva che opporsi voleva solo dire buttare via l'indumento, quindi gli lasciò fare.  
Si morse il labbro sentendo le mani dell'uomo, rudi sulla pelle nuda, accarezzarlo e scendere fino alla cintola, dove gli slacciò i pantaloni, infilandosi nelle mutande e abbassando il tutto.  
“Neanche un segno, quando ti mancano i promemoria alzi la cresta, ragazzino!”  
“O magari sono solo stufo di essere il tuo passatempo.” Alan fece mezzo passo indietro, ingombrato dai pantaloni. La mano dell'uomo salì, con uno scatto, alla sua testa afferrandolo dolorosamente per i capelli. Un verso di sofferenza sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo mentre la presa lo costringeva a piegarsi sul tavolo.  
“Tu sei mio Alan. Il fatto che, nel tuo culo e dal tuo cazzo, passeranno altri, non ti rende meno mio. Ti ho scelto, ti ho voluto nonostante Rudra avesse detto di no. Mi sei costato troppi guai per stancarmi di te così in fretta, frocetto di merda, ci siamo capiti?” Il viso premuto dolorosamente sulla superficie del tavolo, Alan rabbrividì. Petar gli sbatté la testa sul tavolo, talmente forte che, per un momento, il ragazzo vide le stelle, sentendo fischiare le orecchie. “Ho detto: ci siamo capiti?”  
“S..i.. ho... ca... pito.” La voce dell'uomo aggrediva il suo orecchio con furia, il ragazzo pensò che, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe sentito, sarebbe stato l'osso del suo collo spezzarsi sotto la pressione esercitata. Sempre premuto contro il tavolo, Alan sentì la mano libera dell'altro scendere in una carezza pesante, aggressiva, lungo la schiena.  
La sentiva premere sulle costole, sulla spina dorsale, sui fianchi. I movimenti discendenti erano ondulatori, quasi dolorosi, fino a che non raggiunse le natiche. Lì, con violenza, gli allargò le gambe.  
Il rumore della lampo che si apriva, le dita che entravano in lui... l'odio che gli montava in corpo, a stento controllabile, simile a onde di calore.  
“Non dici più niente? Hai perso la lingua?” Petar sfiorò la prostata, massaggiandola con attenzione, fino a che non vide un brivido accapponare la pelle del ragazzo. Sapeva esattamente come ottenere le reazioni che voleva dal giovane, così come era a conoscenza, godendone, del disgusto che provava per sé quando cedeva al piacere che lui gli provocava. “Però continua a piacerti, ormai ti conosco.”  
Alan borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, la stretta sui suoi capelli si fece ancora più crudele.  
“Cosa hai detto frocetto? Eh?”  
“Ho detto: 'fanculo, stronzo di merda!” La rabbia del ragazzo era emersa. Si dimenò, cercando di scivolare via dalla presa dell'altro, ma non riuscì a smuovere di un millimetro la mano che lo teneva premuto al tavolo.  
L'unica risposta ai suoi sforzi fu una risata divertita, accompagnata da una maggiore attenzione verso la sua intimità.  
La cosa non lo lasciava indifferente, causandogli ancora più rabbia.  
Sentiva il piacere, la risposta del suo corpo, i brividi che gli scorrevano sulla pelle ma, la cosa che veramente lo faceva imbestialire, era Petar. Lui lo sapeva, sapeva quanto odiasse sentire il suo corpo rispondere proprio a lui, alle sue carezze, alle attenzioni che gli dedicava solamente per farlo sentire umiliato.  
Con ostinazione tenne la bocca serrata, non avrebbe emesso alcun suono, si ripromise. Eppure le ondate di piacere lo stavano invadendo, incontrollabili.  
L'uomo continuò, imperterrito, fino a quando vide le gambe del ragazzo smettere di sostenerlo, guardando poi il viso di Alan su cui i segni dei morsi spiccavano sulle labbra, tormentate per non emettere nessun suono.  
Nella propria mente il giovane stava urlando maledizioni spezzate da gemiti, ma era riuscito nel suo intento, rimanendo silenzioso. La mano del capo branco non lo teneva più ancorato al tavolo, ma il giovane non si sarebbe comunque mosso: le gambe, molli e senza forza, non lo avrebbero sostenuto.  
Petar era passato al suo sesso, massaggiandolo con la mano che prima lo premeva al tavolo, sentendolo ingrossarsi sempre di più tra le sue dita. Lo sentiva rispondere alle sue attenzioni con trasporto impossibile da celare, sentiva la punta umida, il calore sempre più forte tra le dita.  
“Dimmelo ancora, sentiamo se ci riesci a parlare adesso, fighetta.” L'uomo rise, godendosi l'espressione colma di astio del ragazzo. “No? Non riesci ad aprire la bocca senza gemere come una puttana, vero?”  
L'odio che vide negli occhi blu di Alan lo fece sorridere. Poteva anche detestarlo, la cosa non lo turbava, l'importante era che sapesse a chi apparteneva davvero.  
Petar spostò le dita che stavano accarezzando il suo interno, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe ed entrando in lui, con un gemito di piacere, basso e roco. Si muoveva lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, guardando il viso imberbe di Alan su cui passavano dolore e piacere, misti alla ripugnanza. Con infinita calma si mosse dentro di lui, assaporando il calore travolgente che gli spezzava il fiato.  
L'odore del ragazzo era più forte i quei momenti, come se il sesso scatenasse qualcosa che lo intossicava, dandogli alla testa, come null'altro che avesse sperimentato in tutta la sua vita.  
Ogni movimento, di una lentezza estrema, era tortura e piacere per entrambi.  
Alan stringendo i pugni infine cedette, emise un gemito di piacere, troppo a lungo trattenuto.  
Fu un suono lungo, sensuale e profondo.  
Solo a quel punto Petar aumentò la velocità, sia della mano che stringeva il sesso del ragazzo che dei suoi fianchi, gemendo a sua volta. Vedere il più giovane abbandonato sotto di lui, che con i fianchi, inconsapevolmente, seguiva ogni suo movimento, era lo spettacolo più eccitante che vedeva da giorni.  
Wynne era stata la prima e, al contrario di Alan, si era innamorata di lui e gli aveva chiesto di essere sua, di far parte del suo mondo. Si erano amati e si amavano tutt'ora, anche se in modo molto diverso. Eppure quel ragazzino gli faceva perdere la testa, complice il suo strano odore che imprigionava i sensi, facendogli perdere gli scarsi limiti che solitamente si imponeva, desiderandolo come nulla prima.  
Con un'ultima spinta venne dentro di lui, abbandonandosi poi, con il fiato spesso, sulla schiena del ragazzo. Spostò con la mano il collare in modo da lasciare scoperta la parte finale del collo e lo baciò, assaporando l'elasticità della pelle e inebriandosi del suo aroma. Morse delicatamente, appagato e tranquillo, la cute vicino alla base del collo, scendendo leggermente lungo la spina dorsale, sorridendo nel sentire la pelle d'oca formarsi sotto le sue labbra. Stava pensando di farsi un secondo giro quando la porta della stanza si aprì.  
“Non pensavo fosse l'ora della ricreazione.” La voce di Rudra era divertita, gli occhi puntati sulla scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Alan sentì Petar scivolare fuori da lui e il suono di un'energica sculacciata, sulla sua natica, risuonò nella stanza.  
“Ci voleva un po' di svago, serviva qualcosa?” Alan si sentì sprofondare mentre si rivestiva. Voleva solamente andare al bagno e darsi una ripulita, ma appena si mosse verso la porta lo sguardo del semidio lo inchiodò sul posto.  
“Cosa pensi di fare?” Con un certo sconforto venato di rabbia si chiese se l'uomo fosse, per caso, stupido. Non riuscì a trattenere completamente la risposta che gli salì alle labbra.  
“Mi pare abbastanza ovvio cosa sto andando a fare, è abbastanza grande per capirlo.” La voce era venata di sarcasmo.  
“Come siamo nervosi Alan, eppure dicono il sesso calmi.” Lo sguardo ironico si spostò su Petar. “Non è che te lo sei sbattuto male e ora è insoddisfatto?”  
“Ne dubito, non si reggeva sulle gambe e gemeva un sacco.” Alan strinse i pugni, desiderando poter zittire con essi entrambi gli uomini. Desiderio irrealizzabile, lo sapeva bene, ma l'ira gli stava facendo perdere il controllo.  
“Allora cosa abbiamo da essere così acidi ragazzo?”  
“Forse non mi va di essere inculato a piacimento altrui e che poi mi si facciano pure storie... posso andarci al bagno, ora, signor Rudra?” Il tono marcatamente caustico fece sollevare un sopracciglio all'uomo. Con passo tranquillo si avvicinò al ragazzo, osservandolo.  
“Sai volevo dirti di sì, ma mi hai appena fatto cambiare idea.” Lanciò un'occhiata a Petar e, senza una parola, l'uomo uscì dalla stanza. “Vedi, capisco che soddisfare Petar possa urtare la tua sensibilità, ma è tuo compito ragazzino. Così come è tuo compito imparare a comportarti bene, quindi, ora ti chiedo, cosa dovrei fare per farti capire la lezione?” L'uomo girò attorno a Alan, studiandolo, e il ragazzo si sentì impallidire. No, l'uomo non lo avrebbe picchiato come Petar. Lo sapeva. Aveva idee molto più fantasiose e umilianti.  
Il ragazzo deglutì e Rudra si fermò davanti a lui, guardandolo negli occhi con uno sguardo intenso e meditabondo.  
“Ti ho fatto passare giorni e giorni come un cane, mangiando dalle ciotole gli avanzi, portato a fare i bisogni al parco come un vero animale, tenuto al guinzaglio e fatto dormire sul pavimento. Eppure ancora sai essere sarcastico, nonostante tu abbia provato le conseguenze della maleducazione sulla pelle.” La mano dell'uomo si alzò e Alan si irrigidì, aspettandosi un colpo, invece una lenta carezza sfiorò il suo volto. “Indomito o stupido? Quale è la risposta giusta? Tua madre era indomita, ma sapeva quando poteva rispondere, a te quel buon senso manca, decisamente. Ti fai guidare dalla rabbia e non è la miglior voce da seguire, lo sai vero?”  
Alan si limitò ad annuire, cautamente, senza capire cosa dovesse aspettarsi.  
Rudra gli accarezzò ancora il viso con tocchi delicati, studiandolo.  
“Ero venuto a dirti che stasera sarai cercato, sai cosa intendo vero? Non ho sprecato il fiato in questi mesi, giusto?”  
“Sì... ho capito.” Rudra annuì, sorridendo nel vedere la faccia del ragazzo farsi ancora più pallida e incupita.  
“Sei un libro aperto, ma sapevi che sarebbe stato questo lo scopo di tutto, giusto? Quindi perché prendersela? Ora vai a sistemarti, prima di stasera c'è tempo, parleremo ancora.” Rudra si scostò ma quando il ragazzo fu davanti alla porta lo fermò.  
“E Alan, due cose. La prima è che la punizione per questo episodio è semplicemente rimandata. La seconda è di non sognarti di comportarti male con un cliente. Mi chiederesti pietà e poi mi supplicheresti di lasciarti morire.” Fu l'estrema calma con cui quelle parole furono dette a convincere il giovane della assoluta veridicità delle stesse.


End file.
